Can this get any weirder?
by taramegareader
Summary: The trio goes on a mission from Dumbledore to capture Death Eaters and to trap them in Grimauld Place. Things don't turn out as Harry anticipated. Whatever will he and the others do when they find themselves trapped with five Slytherins? Can these two groups come together? Or will something even more unexpected happen? Contains slash, karaoke,have you ever, and truth or dare.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Everyone! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. Please review and soon I will be setting up a poll on my web page so you can vote on what you lovely people want. Remember I value all of your opinions and if you have any suggestions on anything just send me a message. I mostly like pop songs, but if you would like something else that would fit these characters let me know. Thanks

**Warning!**

**There will be a lot of humor, laughter, intimate touching, slash, and people making fools of themselves. If allergic or cannot stand these types of occurrences please read another story and don't don't hate me. I'm as innocent as a kitten and just as cuddly. ***pouts* You know its true.

I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. Sadly

Chapter 1:

"Hey, Harry, an Owl gave me this letter during lunch and its for you," stated a very worried looking Ron, handing him the letter.

"You do realize lunch was over five hours ago, Ron." said Harry.

The tips of Ron's ears turned red.

"Sorry, Mate, McGonagall gave me extra homework for falling asleep in class and Hermoine won't help me with it," whined the freckled red head.

Harry snickered.

Ron mock glared at him and sat on his bed.

"What does it say anyway?"

"Let me read it and I'll tell you," Harry said, opening the letter.

"Ron? Harry? Are you in there?" shouted a voice.

Harry rolled his eyes, "We're in here, Hermoine."

One moment later a young witch with bouncing brown hair bounded into the boys dorm. She took one look at Ron and start chastising him for not doing his homework.

Paying no mind to it Harry opened his letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ By the time you get this I will be out of the country. With Voldemort resurrected the war will surely follow. In these hard and desperate times one must do whatever it takes to prevail. In this case making alliances that are not already being corrupted by the Ministry. My boy, I want you to do me a __favor in my absence. I want you and whoever you can gather up to go to Voldemort's secret hideout located on the map I gave you. Get the Death Eaters and bring them __to Grimuald Place. I placed a ward around the property so no one will be able to use harmful magic, use violence against one another, and will prevent anyone from escaping. The ward will be up for a whole week. _

_ Good luck, My Boy_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

Harry stared at the parchment in front of him in astonishment.

"What is it, Harry?" asked Hermoine.

"Yeah, Mate, you look pale," said Ron.

Harry looked at his two best friends in the whole world. Ron on his right and Hermione on his left.

"This is from Professor Dumbledore. He wants us to go to Voldemort's hide out and get them to Sirius' to trap them."

Hermione, the smartest of the three, said. "We are going to need more people, Harry."

"Bloody Hell, and I thought we were going to get a break for once," sighed Ron.

"Fire call Sirius and Remus. Tell them to meet us at the Shrieking Shack and we'll use a portkey to get there."

Ron and Hermione both looked confused.

"Dumbledore left one in the envelope," Harry said. Raising the portkey up.

Silence

"A lemon drop? He uses a lemon drop for a port key?" laughed Ron.

Harry just shrugged and stated, "So he loves candy. It doesn't really matter to me."

Hermione stood up. "I'll make the fire call."Then she left the room.

_20 minutes later at the Shrieking Shack_

The trio found Remus and Sirius already waiting for them.

"Sirius" shouted Harry, rushing up to hug his godfather.

"Long time no see, Prongslet." said the infamous Sirius Black.

"Nice to see you again, Professor Lupin," greeted Hermoine.

"Its a pleasure to see the three of you together and please call me Remus. I'm not your professor anymore, so there's no need to call me that," chuckled Remus.

"But you were our best Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Remus," slyly said Harry.

"Ready to catch some lowly Death Eaters, pup?" grinned Sirius.

"Yes, everyone put their hand near the lemon drop."

"Lemon drop?" questioned Remus.

Ron groaned. "Don't ask," he pleaded.

"On the count of three. One...Two...THREE!" shouted Harry.

The next moment they were gone. Little did they know of what they would be facing in the next few hours.

Thank you everyone for reading. Please send me your reviews of the story and if you have any suggestions just let me know. I'll start making a poll for you to vote on soon. This story will include truth or dare, I have never, and karaoke. Not in that order. I would also like to thank one of my new favorite authors, mksfroogle, with this idea of mine. I've always wanted to write one of these, but never had the courage. Thank you and I hope you will all stay tuned on what is to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for following/favorite my story! I fell so special! Anyway, I will take all the suggestions from the reviews and add special twist to make this story seem even more funny. Remember there will be slash and I have put on a poll for everyone to vote on. My updating schedule will be trying to write new chapters everyday. Hope you enjoy the chapter and ideas are encouraged!

To make it easier

"___**Parseltongue" **__If this is spelled differently, let me know._

_"____thoughts"_

_"__regular speak"_

I do not own Harry Potter ***pouts***

At Riddle Manor a special meeting of great importance was currently in session.

Through the dark halls and terrified looking house elves was a hidden room. Located in the center of the manor where only the the lord of the manor and "special acquaintances" were allowed.

In the room was a man. Not just any man, but the Dark Lord. Sitting on his superior throne with his trusted Nagini slithering around the back. His snake-face smirking while slowly taping his long, sharp fingernails on the smooth marble.

Lucius Malfoy, his son Draco, and Blaise Zabini stepped through the door and kneeled down. One by one kissing the robes of their master.

'My Lord, everything is going to planned as you envisioned, all the nearby muggle towns and citizens have been exterminated," told Lucius.

The Dark Lord leaned forward. His glowing red eyes gleaming with undisguised glee.

The elder Malfoy froze as his Lord raised his wand.

Suddenly, out of the floo stepped a tall dark man. With a hooked nose, and deep black eyes.

Severus Snape.

The skilled potions master kneeled down next to the head Malfoy and bowed his head to the Lord.

_What is Sev doing here? w_ondered Draco.

Little did he know that his father thought the same thing.

"My Lord," he murmured.

"Ah, Severus, have you completed that potion I specifically assigned you to make?"

Severus reached into his robes and produced a very small vial with a dark red substance.

The Lord's red eyes narrowed, "Excellent."

Lucius raised his head.

"My Lord, what is it you are planning?"

He shouldn't of done that.

Voldemort raised his wand.

_Booooooooooooooom!_

Both Draco and Zabini gulped.

Not a moment later, the infamously known Bellatrix Black ran into the room. Her tattered skirts following closely behind her.

"My Lord!" she screamed.

All the males stood up.

"_Crucio!" _the dark lord yelled.

The dark haired witch fell down shrieking. Her cries echoing through the hallowed halls.

The two boys watching both winced.

Lucius and Severus, however, watched the witch being tortured with no expression shown on their faces.

_Better her than me, _commented Severus.

_Please don't crucio me, please don't crucio me, please don't crucio me, _sputtered Lucius.

"What is the meaning of this, Bellatrix?" hissed Voldemort.

Whimpering, the witch slowly pulled herself up and looked at her lord.

"My Lord, we are being attacked!" she shrieked.

"What do you mean we are under attack. These wards are impenetrable! I made them myself. No one is able to leave nor get inside the manor without my permission!" hissed Voldemort.

He slowly got up and started to pace.

Then he stopped.

The others watched with fearful eyes.

"Draco? Zabini?" snarled Voldemort.

Draco and Blaise slowly walked up to the snake-man.

"Yes, My Lord?" he whimpered.

The man harshly lifted the young Malfoy's chin up.

"How did you arrive at the manor?"

Draco let out his breath in relief, "by portkey, My Lord, we came from school, as you requested. We met father outside the wards and he let us in."

Voldemort let go of the young man's chin and turned to the long haired Malfoy.

"Did you put the wards back up once you came in, Lucius?" he inquired.

The Malfoy froze.

"No, My Lord. I must have forgotten, please forgive my stupidity," he begged.

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named snarled. "IT IS YOUR CLOSE MINDEDNESS THAT CAUSED THIS! When this matter is dealt with I WILL MAKE YOU WISH I USED THE CRUIAUTES CURSE ON YOU!"

The Malfoy whimpered at the thought of what his lord must be imagining for his punishment.

_Booooooooooooooom!_

Voldemort rushed to the doorway. "Everyone follow me, we have some intruders to deal with."

With that said, everyone left the room to confront the intruders.

Blaise looked at Draco.

Draco looked at Blaise.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" they both asked.

With a sigh they joined their fellow death-eaters.

* * *

_With Harry and group_****

Harry Potter and party were currently hiding behind some rocks after a very sad mistake made by the red headed Weasley. ****

**"**Ron! You idiot!" quietly screamed Hermione.**  
****  
**Ron was sputtering, "I didn't mean to! Its my stupid wand! You know how it doesn't work right."****

Harry started hitting his head against the rocks.****

_Why did Ron have to aim a wand at the wards? We try to get inside the manor quietly when he bloody used his wand shouted Bombarda! at the bloody place. Why do I have such an idiot for a best friend? _thought Harry.****

**"**You casted a _Bombarda _at the manor! What did you want it to do?" said Harry.****

Ron blushed and muttered something.****

**"**What was that?" said Hermione.****

**"**I said I meant to say _Lumos_not _Bombarda."_****

**"**Idiot," muttered Sirius.****

Suddenly, black smoke started to move throughout the grounds. Voldemort and his most loyal death eaters must have heard the crash.****

Voldemort looked right at the group, as did the others.****

**"**Run!" screamed Harry.****

They all started running like their lives depended on it.****

Which it did if Voldemort had anything to do with it.****

**"**Potter, when I get a hold of you there won't be any left for Nagini!" screamed Voldemort.****

**"**Awww! Is little baby Potter trying to run? How cute!" giggled the insane Bellatrix.****

**"**Potter! Granger! Weasley! Slow down so I can curse you!" demanded Draco.****

Harry looked behind him. " Not on your life you, bloody ferret!" he bellowed.****

Both Malfoys narrowed their eyes. That insult always hit home. ****

With that they picked up even more speed on the escaping group.****

**"**Everyone, come on! I have the portkey," yelled Harry. Pulling out the large lemon drop.****

The group all joined together and disappeared.****

**"**Follow them!" snarled Voldemort.****

With that they all apparated. Following the portkey's destination. ****

_****

_With Harry and Group_****

**"**Do you think he followed us?" asked Hermione.****

Remus smiled, "He did. They will arrive within the next few seconds. Then the wards will lock into place."****

With that said all the death eaters and Voldemort arrived.****

**"**Finally have you now, Potter!" snarled the Dark Lord.****

Harry smirked.****

The opposing group looked confusedly at him.****

Voldemort ran out of patience.****

**"**_Crucio" _he bellowed.****

The group stiffened, waiting for the curse to take hold.****

Nothing.****

Voldemort tried again, "_Crucio!"_****

Still nothing.****

Harry put his hands on his hips.****

**"**Welcome to Grimmauld Place, Tom. You better get used to it, because you're going to be living here for a while."****

Then he started laughing.****

Hysterically.****

The other Gryffindors looked worried for him.****

Surprisingly, so did Snape.****

**"**How did you do this?" inquired Lucius Malfoy.****

Harry smirked and said one word, "Dumbledore."****

**"**No playing with icky Gryffies?" whimpered Bellatrix.****

Voldemort glared at the other group and huffed. "Looks like we can't use any harmful magic. I know what spells have been place on the wards. We're stuck here."****

Silence****

_**  
**So here is my next update! Sorry it took so long, I was trying to make the chapter as long as possible. Thank you for voting on what Draco should sing, and I will be posting a new one as soon as I get some more suggestions. Should I put Ginny in here to? I'm kind of a Ginny hater, but if you want her just review or message me. I'm also looking for a beta. I looked at the Beta forum and I couldn't find anyone who would do a slash fic. If your interested or have any questions, just message me. Thanks, guys :)


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the songs I will post in the story.****

**"**Harry, I think we have a problem," said Hermione.****

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"****

Hermione sighed and explained. "I think we were so caught up with the Headmaster's letter, we forgot one important fact. How are we supposed to get out?"****

Harry closed his eyes and groaned. "Fuck."****

**"**Bloody hell, you mean we're stuck with those death-eaters for a whole week? This can't get any worse," groaned Ron.****

**"**Harry, your in charge, what do you think we should do?" inquired Remus.****

**"**Yeah, Pup, whatever you want is fine with me," said Sirius.****

Harry sat down in one of the chairs conveniently behind him.****

_What should we do? We need to do something that will take time and be mildly entertaining at the same time._****

Voldemort finally spoke up, "Potter, what are we supposed to do? I'm getting bored and people won't like it if I'm bored."****

Harry smirked at the man, "Without your curses, Tom, you are as harmless as a cute little kneazle."****

Voldemort scowled at Harry and sat down on the couch.****

His followers did the same in their respective seating.****

**"**What about a game?" asked Hermione.****

Harry looked surprised and asked, "A game?"****

Hermione squealed, "I know just what type of game we can do... Karaoke!"****

All the pure bloods gave her a confused look. What was this karaoke she spoke of?****

Harry looked at the dark side of the room and explained, "Its a singing contest, basically," he shrugged.****

**"**No."**  
****  
****"**Never."****

**"**How revolting."****

**"**Humiliating."****

**"**A waste of time."****

**"**Fine."****

Everyone's head snapped to the dark lord. He just sat there with a superior look on his face.****

**"**This would only prove that the dark side is truly superior in all cases. Even in muggle practices, " he sneered.****

Hermione stood up. "We are going to need a bottle."****

Sirius simply held out his hand and said, "Fire whiskey."****

In his hand appeared a medium bottle filled with the amber liquid. Then, unsurprisingly, he placed it at his mouth.****

And drank it all in one swig.****

The Gryffindores all started laughing and whooping Sirius on.****

The Slytherins all looked disgusted at the display.****

**"**How does this game even work?" asked Lucius.****

**"**You spin the bottle, the spinner then tells the person what song he/she has to sing. After that the spinny does it and that's pretty much it," told Hermione.****

**"**Everyone sit on the floor," ordered Remus.****

They all did.****

Sirius released the bottle and burped loudly.****

This caused Harry to laugh and take the bottle from his godfather.****

And gave everyone the scariest, most terrifying grin. "Who's first?"****

He spun the bottle.****

It spun once, twice, three times and when Harry was thinking he spun it too hard it landed on someone.****

A very unfortunate Draco Malfoy.****

Harry smirked and Draco looked very afraid for a moment.****

**"**I think it would be perfect if you sing Hot N' Cold by Katy Perry and you have to do all the actions with it," snickered Harry.****

**"**Oh, and I almost forgot," and Harry did the most evil thing he's ever done.****

He put Malfoy in a wedding dress.****

**"**NO!" screamed Draco.****

**"**Do it, Draco!" ordered Voldemort.****

Draco Malfoy stood up.****

**"**Yes, My Lord."****

Then started singing and dancing.****

_You change your mind_**  
**_Like a girl changes clothes_**  
**_Yeah you PMS_**  
**_Like a bitch, I would know_**  
**_And you overthink_**  
**_Always speak cryptically_**  
**_I should know _**  
**_That you're no good for me_****

He was waving his hand around in what seemed to be in a muggle female sassy fashion.****

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold_**  
**_You're yes then you're no_**  
**_You're in then you're out_**  
**_You're up then you're down_**  
**_You're wrong when it's right_**  
**_It's black and it's white_**  
**_We fight, we break up_**  
**_We kiss, we make up_**  
**_You!You don't really want to stay, no_**  
**_You!But you don't really want to go-o_**  
****  
**Now he was gripping the dress and shaking it for all he was worth. Then, OH MY GOD, he started to shimmy.****

_You're hot then you're cold_**  
**_You're yes then you're no_**  
**_You're in then you're out_**  
**_You're up then you're down_****

_We used to be_**  
**_Just like twins, so in sync_**  
**_The same energy_**  
**_Now's a dead battery_**  
**_Used to laugh 'bout nothing_**  
**_Now you're plain boring_**  
**_I should know that you're not gonna change_****

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold_**  
**_You're yes then you're no_**  
**_You're in then you're out_**  
**_You're up then you're down_**  
**_You're wrong when it's right_**  
**_It's black and it's white_**  
**_We fight, we break up_**  
**_We kiss, we make up_****

Draco was walking in and out of the circle. Trying to brush up against as many people as he could. Mock kissing them and giving them the 'come hither' glance.****

_You!You don't really want to stay, no_**  
**_You!_**  
**_But you don't really want to go-o_****

_You're hot then you're cold_**  
**_You're yes then you're no_**  
**_You're in then you're out_**  
**_You're up then you're down_****

He started waving his face with his hand and clutching his heart. Fluttering his lashes and fake gasp.****

_Someone call the doctor_**  
**_Got a case of a love bi-polar_**  
**_Stuck on a roller coaster_**  
**_Can't get off this ride_****

_You change your mind_**  
**_Like a girl changes clothes_**  
****  
**_'Cause you're hot then you're cold_**  
**_You're yes then you're no_**  
**_You're in then you're out_**  
**_You're up then you're down_**  
**_You're wrong when it's right_**  
**_It's black and it's white_**  
**_We fight, we break up_**  
**_We kiss, we make up_****

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold_**  
**_You're yes then you're no_**  
**_You're in then you're out_**  
**_You're up then you're down_****

_You're wrong when it's right_**  
**_It's black and it's white_**  
**_We fight, we break up_**  
**_We kiss, we make up_****

_You!You don't really want to stay, no_**  
**_You!But you don't really want to go-o_**  
**_You're hot then you're cold_**  
**_You're yes then you're no_**  
**_You're in then you're out_**  
**_You're up then you're down_****

Draco took a deep breath and sat back down. His face was the famous Weasley red and shaking terribly. ****

Silence**  
**...****

...****

...****

...****

...****

Laughter, very loud laughter. ****

Ron was clutching at his ribs and snorting.****

Hermione wrapped herself in a ball and was laughing so much she was crying.****

Sirius was barking and pointing at the blushing Slytherin.****

Remus was chuckling.****

Harry was clutching his stomach and crying his eyes out.****

Blaise looked like he was trying to keep it in, but failing terribly.****

Bellatrix looked confused.****

Severus snorted and looked away.****

Lucius looked horrified at what his heir did.**  
**Voldemort.****

Voldemort was cackling and smirking at the unfortunate Malfoy Heir.****

**"**That was amusing," muttered Snape.****

**"**Whatever, its my turn," snapped Draco and took the bottle in his hand.****

Everyone stopped laughing eager to see who the next person was.****

_****

So here is the next chapter. Remember after the karaoke I'm going to be doing truth or dare which will include much more dialogue and plot. I just want to get through some humor with Draco, Remus, Lucius, and Harry. When Harry sings will be when the story truly begins the romance.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the songs in this story.****

The bottle landed on Remus.****

The werewolf's eyes widened and he gasped.****

Draco laughed and said. "You need to sing Are you happy sung now by that muggle girl on the voice."****

Remus was confused. "How would you know about the show?"****

**"**Pansy watches it, that's how I knew That song I sung," retorted the blushing Malfoy.****

**"**That seems...really random," admitted Remus.****

Draco shrugged, "That's Pansy."****

Remus then stood up and confronted the group.****

**"**I already know this song and I know just who to sing it to."****

And he looked right at Sirius.****

Sirius was looking a little nervous and kept turning his eyes from Remus to the group.****

**"**I know you know what I'm thinking about, Sirius. Time to deliver the revenge I promised you all those years ago.'****

Remus opened his mouth and started singing in a soft, husky voice.****

_Now, don't just walk away_**  
**_Pretending everything's ok_**  
**_And you don't care about me_**  
**_And I know there's just no use_**  
**_When all your lies become your truths and I don't care... yeah, yeah, yeah_****

Remus's voice was getting louder and louder. Still keeping his gaze locked on Sirius. Holding out his hand and pointing his finger with a look of betrayal on his face.****

_Could you look me in the eye_**  
**_And tell me that you're happy now, ohhh, ohhh_**  
**_Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,_**  
**_Are you happy now?_**  
**_Are you happy now?_****

Oh, the look on his godfather's face said it all. Pailing word by word and he really couldn't keep eye contact with Remus any longer. Clearly he looked guilty. Guilty of what is the million dollar question.****

_You took all there was to take,_**  
**_And left me with an empty plate_**  
**_And you don't care about it, yeah._**  
**_And I am givin' up this game_**  
**_I'm leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care, yeah, yeah yeah,_****

Suddenly, he strutted confidently up to the dog animagus. Crouching down low and slowly singing the lyrics in his ear.****

Each of the group leaned in to listen.****

_Could you look me in the eye?_**  
**_And tell me that you're happy now, oohh oohhh_**  
**_Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,_**  
**_Are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh_**  
**_Are you happy now?_**  
**_Are you happy now? yeah, yeah, yeah._****

Remus sprang back and started waving his arms about like a maniac. Almost screaming into the microphone that suddenly appeared in his hand. ****

_Do you really have everything you want?_**  
**_You can't ever give somethin' you ain't got_**  
**_You can't run away from yourself_****

_Could you look me in the eye?_**  
**_and tell me that you're happy now, yeah, yeah_**  
**_come on, tell it to my face or have i been replaced,_**  
**_are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh_**  
**_are you happy now?_****

_Would you look me in the eye?_**  
**_Could you look me in the eye?_**  
**_I've had all that I can take_**  
**_I'm not about to break_**  
**_Cause I'm happy now, ohhh, ohhh_**  
**_Are you happy now?_****

Gasping loudly, he finally stopped and gave everyone a look of triumph.****

**"**Remus," whispered Sirius.****

**"**Not a word, Padfoot. I've been trying to get that off my chest ever since 6th year," Remus said angrily.**  
****  
****"**Why are you so mad at Sirius, Remus? What happened?" asked Harry.****

Remus sighed and sat down next to his pup.****

**"**Please, Moony, don't tell them," pleaded Sirius.****

Remus just ignored him.****

**"**It started in 6th year when we were still at Hogwarts. Sirius and I had been dating," gasps all around the room, "and I was getting prepared for the full moon. When I transformed I was still in my state of mind when I smelled something off. The smell was coming from Sirius and I didn't understand it at first. He smelled of something else or rather _someone _else. I followed the trail until I found the one Sirius was, i_ntimate_with. That is when I attacked Severus Snape in my wolf form," explained Remus.****

Everyone gasped, even Voldemort. Severus Snape with Sirius Black? It was the most unbelievable thing Harry had ever heard.****

**"**Why did you do that, Sirius? Its obvious Remus has been nothing, but be faithful and being a true friend. Why did you have to throw it away?" asked Harry.****

Sirius cringed and looked away.****

Harry turned towards the potions master. Gazing into those dark eyes, trying to find even a hint of guilt. ****

**"**How could you?" whispered Hermione.****

**"**Because, Ms. Granger, Black was always in a relationship with me. Even when he was assisting Potter in tormenting me through my school days. The man simply has no morals. Though I had to admit, after the full moon incident Potter didn't bother me as much. I may even go as far as to say I became fond of the mutt."****

**"**Don't worry, Hermione. I just wanted to get that off of my chest. I can't say I love Sirius as a lover anymore, but I still love him as a brother. A very mischievous, troublesome brother," smiled Remus.****

Sirius perked right up and grinned.****

**"**Aw, Moony, I'm crushed you only think of me as mischievous, I can be a gentleman when I want to be. A damn good one if I do say so myself," preened Padfoot.****

**"**Just spin the bottle already!" moaned Ron.****

With a smile on his face, Remus did.**  
****  
**The group watched as it spun.****

Only to land on...****

_**  
**And here is the next chapter! I hope you liked it and I'll try to update as much as I can. Please review to tell me what you think and I'll love you guys always.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter or the songs I put in this story****

**"**Oh, this is going to be good," said Harry.****

**"**I've been waiting for this moment," said Hermione.****

**"**Bloody hell, finally," snorted Ron.****

Sirius barked in laughter while Remus just chuckled.****

The bottle had landed on the unfortunate Malfoy senior.****

**"**I can't really think of a song, so I think you can choose on what to sing, Lucius," smiled Remus.****

Lucius smirked and stood up to stand in front of the kind werewolf.****

Looking up at the blond wizard made Remus feel like he was the prey. And Lucius was the predator watching his every move.****

He leaned down to whisper in Remus' ear and said, "This is for you, Lovely."****

Remus blushed when the group snickered.****

**"**I will be singing Let me love you by Ne-Yo," announced the Malfoy.****

With this said, a hat and microphone appeared into the hands of the smirking Malfoy.****

(I am changing the lyrics from girl to boy for this scene)****

_Much as you blame yourself,_**  
**_You can't be blamed for the way that you feel_**  
**_Had no example of a love, _**  
**_That was even remotely real_**  
**_How can you understand_**  
**_Something that you never had?_**  
**_Ooh, baby, if you let me, I can help you out with all of that_****

Lucius was pointing at Remus and slowly moving his hips around. Crooking his finger in a beckoning fashion while the members of the group's jaws were on the floor.****

_Boy, let me love you,_**  
**_And I will love you,_**  
**_Until you learn to love yourself_**  
**_Boy, let me love you,_**  
**_I know your trouble_**  
**_Don't be afraid,_**  
**_Boy, let me help_****

He started to move closer to Remus. The werewolf could do nothing except watch the tall blond come closer while licking his lips.****

Sirius looked on and whooped. Happy that his friend had a chance to date the guy he's had a crush on forever. even if he was a Death-Eater.****

_Boy, let me love you,_**  
**_And I will love you,_**  
**_Until you learn to love yourself_**  
**_Boy, let me love you,_**  
**_A heart in numbness_**  
**_Is brought to life,_**  
**_I'll take you there_****

The Malfoy worked himself behind Remus and was grinding behind him. ****

_Hey, hey_**  
**_(Boy, let me love you)_**  
**_Boy, let me love you, baby, oh_**  
**_(Boy, let me love you)_**  
**_Boy, let me love you, baby_**  
**_(Boy, let me love you)_**  
**_Let me love you,_**  
**_Let me love you, _**  
**_OhOoh, _****

_I can see the pain behind your eyes, _**  
**_It's been there for quite a while_**  
**_I just wanna be the one_**  
**_To remind you what it is to smile, yeah_**  
**_I would like to show you_**  
**_What true love can really do_****

Lucius led Remus to the inner circle and was dancing with him.****

_Boy, let me love you,_**  
**_And I will love you,_**  
**_Until you learn to love yourself_**  
**_Boy, let me love you._**  
**_I know your trouble_**  
**_Don't be afraid,_**  
**_Boy, let me help_****

_Boy, let me love you,_**  
**_And I will love you,_**  
**_Until you learn to love yourself_**  
**_Boy, let me love you,_**  
**_A heart in numbness_**  
**_Is brought to life,_**  
**_I'll take you there_**  
**_Oh, oh, oh, hey_**  
**_Boy, let me love you, baby_

****_(Boy, let me love you)_**  
**_Let me love you_**  
**_Boy, let me love you, baby_**  
**_(Boy, let me love you)_**  
**_Boy, let me love you, baby_**  
**_(Boy, let me love you)_**  
**_Let me love you_**  
**_Boy, let me love you, baby_****

_For every heart that beats,_**  
**_For every heart that beats,_**  
**_For every heart that beats_**  
**_For every heart that beats_****

_Heart that beats,_**  
**_Heart that beats,Heart that beats_**  
**_Heart that beats_****

_Boy, let me love you,_**  
**_And I will love you,_**  
**_Until you learn to love yourself_**  
**_Boy, let me love you_**  
**_I know your trouble_**  
**_Don't be afraid,_**  
**_Boy, let me help_****

Lucius tucked back a stray lock of hair of Remus' and touched foreheads with him. Looking deeply into each other's eyes while Lucius sang this part.****

_Boy, let me love you_**  
**_And I will love you,_**  
**_Until you learn to love yourself_**  
**_Boy, let me love you,_**  
**_A heart in darkness_**  
**_Is brought to life,_**  
**_I'll take you there_**  
**_(Boy, let me love you)_**  
**_Darlin', let me love you, baby_**  
**_Love you, baby, hey_**  
**_(Boy, let me love you)_**  
**_Let me love you, baby_**  
**_You, babe_**  
**_Ooh, ooh, oh_****

As soon as the last word was spoken, Lucius leaned down to kiss his love. Remus responded eagerly and wrapped his arms behind his head, his hands digging into the long, silky blond hair that could make a Veela jealous. ****

Harry stood up and clapped.****

Hermione soon followed.****

Ron followed behind his girlfriend, albeit reluctantly.****

Draco's mouth was wide open. Gasping at the sight his father made.****

Bellatrix didn't look much better, but she soon closed her mouth and shrieked, "Traitor!Wait until I tell Cissy you were cheating on her!"****

**"**Lucius released Remus' mouth and spoke to his sister-in-law , "I have always loved, Remus. Father was the one who forced me to wed Narcissa. Also, Narcissa has been cheating on me ever since we had Draco. I would worry more about you because she has been secretly meeting with your husband ever since you two were released from Azkaban."**  
**Harry laughed, Bellatrix looked like a fish out of water with that expression on her face.****

**"**Good for you, Moony! You should be happy. Besides, you have had a crush on Lucius since before you dated me," snickered Sirius.****

Remus blushed again and looked anywhere but at the smirking blond.****

**"**Next victim, next victim!" shouted Ron.****

Lucius unwrapped one of his arms around his lover and reached for the bottle.****

_Spin_...****

_(I was going to stop here, but I decided to be merciful)_****

Harry Potter ****

Voldemort smirked and muttered, "At last, Potter is going to be humiliated."****

Hermione was the one who evilly smiled. " I know what song he should sing."**  
****  
**Harry gave his friend a look of horror when she moved to whisper in Lucius's ear. His heart started to pound while he looked at Hermione pleadingly.****

Lucius smirked and said, " Because of this lady's suggestion, Potter needs to sing Diamond by Rihanna. Whoever she is." ****

Harry's eyes widened, "NO!" he screamed.****

He raised his misty eyes at his friend.****

**"**I thought you loved me," he hissed.****

**"**I do, Harry, but I think its time you release all that tension about the person," said Hermione.****

Harry sighed.****

Voldemort was intrigued, what was the reason Potter was so reluctant to sing this stupid muggle song? Too low for him? He seemed to panic when Lucius said the song.****

_This should be amusing, _he thought.****

Harry placed a amplifying charm on his throat and then got into position against a wall. Arms crossed and one leg on the wall. Eyes closed.****

_Shine bright like a diamond_**  
**_Shine bright like a diamond_****

Voldemort was captivated. The clear, melodic sound coming from the boy's mouth made him ache.****

_Find light in the beautiful sea_**  
**_I choose to be happy_**  
**_You and I, you and I_**  
**_We're like diamonds in the sky_****

_You're a shooting star I see_**  
**_A vision of ecstasy_****

_He sure was, _thought Voldemort. He watched, entranced as the boy's hips started to swing his hips and trace his hand down his throat.****

_When you hold me, I'm alive_**  
**_We're like diamonds in the sky_****

_I knew that we'd become one right away_**  
**_Oh, right away_**  
**_At first sight I left the energy of sun rays_**  
**_I saw the life inside your eyes_****

Harry slid down the wall, hands out and crying the lyrics from the inside of his soul.****

_So shine bright, tonight you and I_**  
**_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_**  
**_Eye to eye, so alive_**  
**_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_****

The group looked at the Boy-Who-Lived in shock. They had no idea he could sing that good.****

_Shine bright like a diamond_**  
**_Shine bright like a diamond_**  
**_Shining bright like a diamond_**  
**_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_****

_Shine bright like a diamond_**  
**_Shine bright like a diamond_**  
**_Shining bright like a diamond_**  
**_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_****

Voldemort watched hungrily as Harry's hands slid up from his legs to above his head. ****

_Oh how I wish I could trap them there and ravish his body_, he thought.****

_Palms rise to the universe_**  
**_As we moonshine and molly_**  
**_Feel the warmth, we'll never die_**  
**_We're like diamonds in the sky_****

_You're a shooting star I see_**  
**_A vision of ecstasy_**  
**_When you hold me, I'm alive_**  
**_We're like diamonds in the sky_****

_At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays_**  
**_I saw the life inside your eyes_****

With those words Harry opened his eyes to the side with a gaze of longing. As if watching in a way only a lover could do. His eyes growing misty with lust and love. Crying out from his heart and soul with the words.****

_So shine bright, tonight you and I_**  
**_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_**  
**_Eye to eye, so alive_**  
**_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_**  
****  
**_Shine bright like a diamond_**  
**_Shine bright like a diamond_**  
**_Shining bright like a diamond_**  
**_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_****

_Shine bright like a diamond_**  
**_Shine bright like a diamond_**  
**_Shining bright like a diamond_**  
**_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_****

_Shine bright like a diamond_**  
**_Shine bright like a diamond_**  
**_Shine bright like a diamond_****

_So shine bright, tonight you and I_**  
**_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_**  
**_Eye to eye, so alive_**  
**_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_****

_Shine bright like a diamond_**  
**_Shine bright like a diamond_**  
**_Shine bright like a diamond_**  
**_Shine bright like a diamond_**  
**_Shine bright like a diamond_**  
**_Shine bright like a diamond_**  
**_Shine bright like a diamond_****

Harry took a deep breath and look back at the group. ****

All of them were speechless.****

Voldemort had an aching erection, but no one noticed.****

They all had their eyes on Harry.****

He looked confused, "What? Was I that bad?"****

_****

So here it is! The scene I have been dying to write! Write and review what you thought and I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	6. Chapter 6

Remember, I do not own Harry Potter or the songs I put in this story.

"Harry," sputtered Hermione, "that was wonderful!"****

They rest of the group nodded. Stunned at what they just witnessed. ****

Harry blushed and muttered a, "thank you."****

After successfully deflating his hard-on Voldemort put in his own two cents. "You looked very emotional during the performance. Was that a tribute to a lover perhaps?" sneered Voldemort.****

Harry showed a blank face.****

Hermione snickered after getting over her shock.****

**"**I'm hungry," moaned Ron..****

**"**Ron, you're always hungry," retorted Harry.****

**"**Actually, I feel hungry too," piped Draco.****

Lucius nodded, "It has been a long time since we started this, game." ****

Harry looked at his godfather and Remus.****

**"**Can you show everyone to the dining room, Sirius?"****

Sirius grinned, "Of course, Pup."****

As everyone left the room they were confronted by a screaming portrait.****

**"**BLOOD TRAITORS! MUDBLOODS! MY OWN BLOOD HAS DISGRACED THE HOUSE OF BLACK-"****

**"**Good evening, Walburga, its been awhile since I've last seen you," commented the Dark Lord.****

The lady portrait stopped shrieking and looked at him in shock.****

**"**My Lord," she simpered, blushing.**  
**The youth of the group looked disgusted, actually, so did Sirius.****

**"**That's disgusting, my own mother, flirting with Voldemort."**  
****  
****"**It just so happens I went to school with your mother, a very talented witch, especially with curses. Along with other things," smirked the Lord.****

Sirius flinched, "I did not need that picture in my head."****

Walburga glared at her son and snapped, "What are you waiting for, Sirius? Take the, My Lord, to the dining room. Make sure he gets what he wants and is treated with the proper courtesy of the House of Black."****

Sirius rolled his eyes and lead the group to the room.****

In the room, was a long black oak table with 11 seats. Perfect for the large group. ****

Harry sat down at the head of the table with Sirius on the other Harry's right were Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Blaise. On his left were Snape, Remus, Lucius, Bellatrix, and Voldemort.****

**"**What does everyone want?" asked Harry.****

**"**Fried Chicken."****

**"**Ham"****

**"**Steak."****

**"**Turkey."****

**"**Shepherd's Pie."****

**"**Chicken Breast."****

**"**Calzones." ****

**"**All of the above."**  
**Everyone looked at Ron.****

He blushed,"What? I'm hungry" he whined.****

Harry sighed and called Kreacher. He appeared with a pop and bowed to him with a grimace on his face.****

**"**Kreacher, can you get the food these people want, please?"****

**"**Yes, Master." Then he was gone. **  
****  
**Harry put his hands under his chin and looked at the group and raised an eyebrow.****

**"**Anyone have anything interesting to say?"****

**"**Why are we dining with filth, My Lord?" asked Bellatrix.****

**"**Because I am bored and these people prove to be more entertaining than most of my death-eaters," said Voldemort.****

Everyone seemed to delve into their own discussions with the people at their sides.****

Harry made sure his godfather wasn't watching when he questioned Snape.****

**"**Do you have feeling for my godfather, Professor?"****

Professor Snape didn't change his expression and merely lifted an eyebrow at him.****

**"**And if I do, Potter?" Snape inquired.****

**"**Then I wish you good luck. Though if you ever hurt Sirius' feelings I'm going to charm your hair pink when we get back to Hogwarts and make it last for a week," smiled Harry.****

**"**I am not afraid of you, Potter."****

**"**Maybe not now, but soon. Call me Harry since you are in a relationship with my godfather."****

The food soon arrived and everyone started eating. ****

Soon after that, with full bellies, they went back to the living room to resume the game.****

Harry moved to the inner circle and spinned the bottle.****

_spin...spin...spin..._****

Bellatrix cursed.****

The bottle had landed on her.****

Harry got a very evil look in his eyes and with an innocent expression said. "Judas by Lady Gaga. Since you don't know the song Hermione will show you the video on her ipod thingy."****

Hermione quickly moved to the dark witch and played the video for her.****

Bellatrix's face lit up and stared longingly at Voldemort. ****

Harry snickered and thought _this is going to be good!_****

The witch went down on all fours and faced her lord.****

_Oh oh, oh oh_**  
**_I'm in love with Judas, Judas_**  
**_Oh oh, oh oh_**  
**_I'm in love with Judas, Judas_****

With each word she started crawling closer to the snake-like man. A strange glint in her eyes that could only be described as desperation.****

_Judas, Juda-a-a, Judas, Juda-a-a_**  
**_Judas Juda-a-a, Judas, Gaga_**  
**_Judas Juda-a-a, Judas, Juda-a-a_**  
**_Judas, Juda-a-a, Judas, Gaga_****

_When he comes to me, I am ready_**  
**Bellatrix flipped her hair back and leaned against Voldemort. Eyes fluttering and lips forming into a pout.****

_I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs_****

Lowers her face to the ends of his robe and kisses it.****

_Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain_**  
**_Even after three times, he betrays me_****

_I'll bring him down, bring him down, down_**  
**_A king with no crown, king with no crown_****

Voldemort pushes her off his lap and she lands on face first on the ground.****

That doesn't stop her.****

She jumps right back up and makes those googly fan-girl-like eyes.****

_I'm just a holy fool, oh baby it's so cruel_**  
**_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_**  
**_I'm just a holy fool, oh baby it's so cruel_**  
**_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_****

Then started moving her hips back and forth.****

_Oh oh, oh oh_**  
**_I'm in love with Judas, Judas_**  
**_Oh oh, oh oh_**  
**_I'm in love with Judas, Judas_****

_Judas, Juda-a-a, Judas, Juda-a-a_**  
**_Judas, Juda-a-a, Judas, Gaga_****

Bellatrix skipped to the columns by the walls and moved around them.****

_I couldn't love a man so purely,_****

She looked at the group and cackled.****

_Even prophets forgave his crooked way_**  
**_I've learned love is like a brick you can_**  
**_Build a house or sink a dead body_****

_I'll bring him down, bring him down, down_**  
**_A king with no crown, king with no crown_****

She skipped her way to the dark lord and bowed her head.****

_I'm just a holy fool, oh baby it's so cruel_**  
**_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_**  
**_I'm just a holy fool, oh baby it's so cruel_**  
**_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_****

_Oh oh, oh oh_**  
**_I'm in love with Judas, Judas_**  
**_Oh oh, oh oh_**  
**_I'm in love with Judas, Judas_****

Bellatrix turned to look at everyone and make a sideways V with two fingers.****

_In the most biblical sense, I am beyond repentance_**  
**_Fame hooker, prostitute wench, vomits her mind_**  
**_But in the cultural sense I just speak in future tense_**  
**_Judas kiss me if offense, don't wear your condom next time_****

Suddenly, she leaps forward and clutches his robes. Not letting go even when Voldemort shooked his leg to make her get off him. Wrapping her body around his leg and humping against it like a bitch in heat.****

_I wanna love you_**  
**_But something's pulling me away from you_**  
**_Jesus is my virtue_**  
**_And Judas is the demon I cling to, I cling to_****

_Just a holy fool, oh baby it's so cruel_**  
**_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_**  
**_I'm just a holy fool, oh baby it's so cruel_**  
**_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_****

_Oh oh, oh oh_**  
**_I'm in love with Judas, Judas_**  
**_Oh oh, oh oh_**  
**_I'm in love with Judas, Judas_****

_Judas, Juda-a-a, Judas, Juda-a-a_**  
**_Judas, Juda-a-a, Judas, Gaga_****

Silence...****

...****

...****

...****

**"**That was disturbing," commented Harry.****

Draco was clutching his eyes and wailed, "I think I'm blind!"****

The rest were just looking at the spectacle in horror. ****

**"**Can someone get this bitch off me!" snarled Voldemort.****

_****

Well, here is the next chapter! Please review and if you have any ideas, I'm all ears.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter.

"That was really disturbing," remarked Hermione.

Harry was too busy laughing at the picture the dark lord made to pay attention to his friend.

Remus was not so secretly looking at Lucius, while Lucius was doing the same thing to Remus.

He winked.

Remus blushed and looked away. He couldn't stop the small shiver that went up his back at the look the blond sent him.

Blaise watched what was proceeding with blank eyes, as if his mind was in another place.

"Finally!"

The dark lord was finally able to detach the faithful follower from his leg.

Bellatrix fell with a "oomph."

"Spin the bottle, Bellatrix. So I can take my mind off of the insubordination from what was one of my most loyal," sneered Voldemort.

She gave a weak whimper and did as her master asked.

The next victim was...

Hermione

The younger Slytherins looked evilly at her. Hermione paid no mind to them and merely looked at her ipod.

"My Lord, I don't know any songs," said Bellatrix.

"That's fine, I already know what I'm going to sing," stated Hermione.

She took out her headphones and put the ipod on max volume.

_I wouldn't wanna be anybody else_  
_hey,_

She put a hand to her hip and swung her head around to face the Slytherins in the room.

_You made me insecure,_  
_Told me I wasn't good enough._

She walked up to Draco and pushed him down.

_But who are you to judge_  
_When you're a diamond in the rough?_  
_I'm sure you got some things_  
_You'd like to change about yourself._  
_But when it comes to me_  
_I wouldn't want to be anybody else._

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_  
_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

She jumped around the room and touched everyone's hand. Excluding Voldemort and Bellatrix, of course.

_I'm no beauty queen_  
_I'm just beautiful me_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_  
_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_You've got every right_  
_To a beautiful life_  
_C'mon_

Hermione came to stop at Draco again and held a hand out to him.

Draco looked into the pretty brunette's eyes.

_Who says, who says you're not perfect?_  
_Who says you're not worth it?_  
_Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?_  
_Trust me, that's the price of beauty_  
_Who says you're not pretty?_  
_Who says you're not beautiful?_  
_Who says?_

_It's such a funny thing_  
_How nothing's funny when it's you_  
_You tell 'em what you mean_  
_But they keep whiting out the truth_  
_It's like a work of art_

She moved to the side to show him everyone else in the room. Giving him a pleading gaze as she implored him.

_That never gets to see the light_  
_Keep you beneath the stars_  
_Won't let you touch the sky_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_  
_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_I'm no beauty queen_  
_I'm just beautiful me_

She touched his silky short blond hair. His eyes closed and his breathing quickened.

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_  
_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_You've got every right_  
_To a beautiful life_  
_C'mon_

_Who says, who says you're not perfect?_  
_Who says you're not worth it?_  
_Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?_  
_Trust me, that's the price of beauty_  
_Who says you're not pretty?_  
_Who says you're not beautiful?_  
_Who says?_

_Who says you're not star potential?_  
_Who says you're not presidential?_  
_Who says you can't be in movies?_  
_Listen to me, listen to me_  
_Who says you don't pass the test?_  
_Who says you can't be the best?_  
_Who said, who said?_  
_Won't you tell me who said that?_  
_Yeah, who said?_

_Who says, who says you're not perfect? (Yeah)_  
_Who says you're not worth it? (Yeah yeah)_  
_Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? (Ooooh)_  
_Trust me, that's the price of beauty (Hey yeah, beauty)_  
_Who says you're not pretty? (Who said?)_  
_Who says you're not beautiful? (I'm just beautiful me)_  
_Who says?_

_Who says, Who says, you're not perfect?_  
_Who says you're not worth it?_  
_Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?_

Hermione lifted Draco's chin up and whispered in his ear.

_Who says, who says you're not perfect?_  
_Who says you're not worth it?_  
_Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?_  
_Trust me, that's the price of beauty_  
_Who says you're not pretty?_  
_Who says you're not beautiful?_  
_Who says?_

_Who says you're not perfect?_  
_Who says you're not worth it?_  
_Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?_  
_Trust me, (yeah) that's the price of beauty_  
_Who says you're not pretty? (Who says you're not beautiful?)_  
_Who says?_

Then she kissed him.

She. Kissed. Draco. Malfoy. On. The. Mouth.

Lucky girl.

_

So here it is! Sorry its so short, but I need to leave soon! Reply and review and I promise I'll post another two chapters tonight!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter or the songs I put in this story.

Harry and Ron yelled out, "Hermione! Bloody hell, why Malfoy, Hermione?"

Hermione let go of Draco only to stick her tongue out at the two Gryffindors. Draco had a puppy love expression on his face and his smile was so wide it was a wonder it didn't crack.

"Draco, get away from that Mudblood. What do you think you are doing? You are engaged to be married, for Merlin's sake!" yelled Lucius.

"About time you made a move, Granger," remarked Zabini.

Everyone looked at the Italian boy in shock.

Zabini rolled his eyes at them. "Please, I could tell ever since fourth year Draco has had a thing for Hermione and her for him. Seeing this now actually make me want to admit my feelings for the one I have longed for," he sighed.

"I think now is a perfect moment for you to do that, Blaise!" grinned Draco.

Zabini looked at the bottle in shock, because it was pointing right at him. He didn't even notice.

"Blaise, you have to sing Starstruck by Lady Gaga to the one you like," giggled Hermione.  
And gave him her ipod to see the video.

Zabini gulped, _Well, Oh, what do I have to lose?_

He straightened his jacket and cleared his throat.

Then burst into song...

_Groove. Slam. Work it back. Filter that. Baby bump that track._

Blaise wheeled his arm around worked his hips around.

_Groove. Slam. Work it back. Filter that. Baby bump that track._  
_Groove. Slam. Work it back. Space Cowboy just play that track._  
_Gaga in the room. So Starstruck Cherry Cherry Cherry Cherry Boom Boom._

He shuffled to the redhead and brushed against his side.

_Rollin' up to the club on the weekend_  
_Stylin' out to the beat that you're freakin_

Blaise grabbed Ron's chin and lifted it. Placing a harsh kiss on his mouth.

_Fantasize I'm the track that you're tweakin_  
_Blow my heart up Put your hands on my waist pull the fader_  
_Run it back with original flavor_  
_Cue me up I'm the 12 on your table I'm so Starstruck..._

He leaned back and placed his hands over his heart. But not before he gave a grin to the blushing Weasley.

_I'm so Starstruck_  
_Baby cause you blow my heart up_  
_I'm so Starstruck_  
_Baby cause you blow my heart up_

_I'm so Starstruck_  
_Baby cause you blow my heart up_  
_I'm so Starstruck_  
_Baby cause you blow my heart up_

_Baby now that were alone gotta request_  
_Would you make me number one on your playlist?_

He beckoned Ron with a finger and and arched his spine.

_Got your Dre headphones with the left side on_  
_Wanna scratch me back and forth back and forth?Uh huh_

_Put your hands on my waist pull the fader_  
_Run it back with original flavor_  
_Get the breakdown first_  
_Up until the chorus_  
_To the verse_  
_Re-ke-re-ke-Reverse_

_Hey lil mamma like really, really is that him_  
_I done seen you before what you got on them big rims_  
_Enter that cash flow, I'm like baby you dont trip_

Blaise suddenly appeared behind Ron and produced a contract in his hand. Shoving it toward him was more like it.

_So shawty say hand over your signature right here_  
_Like adjust the dotted line and I suppose to sign_  
_How she at it, a fanatic and I think it's goin down_  
_She so star struck, the gal all stuck_  
_I should have had an overdose too many Starbucks_

_Ain't never seen a balla, paper that stack taller_  
_Notice who let the top back on the Chevy impala_  
_Hummers and all that fully loaded with two spoilers_  
_What did you call that when you showed up with two dollars_

_But that's another chapter, son of a bachelor_  
_All on me, just spotted a baby actor_

Blaise hooked his hands and started to rock it.

_Complete swagga, they go the dagga_  
_Got what she wants, shawty happily ever after_

_Groove. Slam. Work it back. Filter that. Baby bump that track._  
_Groove. Slam. Work it back. Filter that. Baby bump that track._  
_Groove. Slam. Work it back. Filter that. Baby bump that track._

_Baby now that were alone gotta request_  
_Would you make me number one on your playlist?_

_Got your Dre headphones with the leftside on_  
_Wanna scratch me back and forth back and forth?Uh huh_

He moved Ron's arms to be around his waist. Then moving his own arms around the Weasley's neck.  
_Put your hands on my waist pull the fader_  
_Run it back with original flavor_  
_Get the breakdown first_  
_Up until the chorus_  
_To the verse_  
_I'm so, I'm so..._

_(Blow my heart up, i'm so, blow my heart up)_

Before he was kissed, Ron gave a squeak and ran to Harry. Hiding behind him and shivering.

Blaise looked dissappointed.

"I hope your happy, Hermione," he muttered.

"Shut up, Blaise, Ron, you know you liked it."

"So what?" murmured Ron.

"Maybe in the future then, my vixen," and with that Blaise returned to his seat next to Draco.

"I knew it!" cheered Harry.

"You knew!" accused Ron.

"Of course, who do you think sent you all those chocolates?"

Ron blushed, "Lavender."

"Forget about her, Ron, she's just a fangirl. Like Ginny with Harry," stated Hermione.

Both boys winced at the mention of Ron's sister. What a nightmare.

Blaise spinned the bottle and it landed on...


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, my viewers! I just want to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favorited this story. I know I'm just a beginner, but all of you guys cheer me on in writing this story. Have fun reading!****

I do not own Harry Potter or the songs.****

Sirius Black.****

**"**Scream by Usher, don't ask my sister loved the song. I think it would be wonderful if you sing it," stated Blaise.****

**"**Great, we have to hear the mutt sing," snarked Severus.****

Now, Severus, even you must know that all Blacks are wonderful singers. I for one would love to listen to Black," chided Lucius.****

Sirius just gave them a look and looked at Harry.****

Who gave him two thumbs up and winked.****

Sirius held back the sigh that wanted to make its way out of his mouth and stood up.****

He seemed to be prepping himself when his head snapped up.****

He looked right at Severus.****

_I see you over there, so hypnotic_**  
**_Thinking 'bout what I'd do to that body_****

Sirius whips his hand in the air and slowly moves his hand down his chest.****

_I'd get you like ooh baby baby_**  
**_Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_**  
**_Got no drink in my hand_****

He lifts his hands up innocently.****

_But I'm wasted_****

Fans his face with his hands and mock swoons. Landing in Harry's lap. Harry just laughed and spread his arms out.****

_Getting drunk on the thought of you naked_**  
**_I'd get you like ooh baby baby_**  
**_Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_**  
****  
**Sirius revives himself and covers his eyes. Detaching his eyes from the gorgeous potion master's presence. ****

_And I've tried to fight it, to fight it_**  
**_But you're so magnetic, magnetic_**  
**_Got one life, just live it, just live it_**  
**_Now relax, singing on your back_****

Leaping into Padfoot's form and reappeared as himself behind Severus' back. Lifting his chin up and making him look him in the eye.****

_If you wanna scream, yeah_**  
**_Let me know and I'll take you there_**  
**_Get you going like_**  
**_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_**  
**_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_**  
**_If you wanna turn right_****

The pureblood stroke the other man's face, from his forehead down to his silky, curling lips.****

_Hope you're ready to go all night_**  
**_Get you going like_****

Grinding his hips in a hypnotizing manor against the Slytherin, Sirius' voice got even lower.****

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_**  
**_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_**  
**_If you wanna scream_****

_Yeah, come on_****

He leaped up and jumped onto the table on the opposite side of the room and toned down the lights with magic. Making only his face and body noticeable. ****

_Kill the lights, shut 'em off_**  
**_You're electric_**  
**_Devil eyes telling me "Come and get it"_**  
**_I'll have you like_**  
**_Ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_**  
**_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_**  
**_Girl tonight you're the prey_**  
**_I'm the hunter_**  
**_Take you here, take you there_**  
**_Take you under_**  
**_Imagine me whispering in your ear_**  
**_That I wanna take off all your clothes and put something on ya_**  
****  
**He dropped down to his knees and crawled toward the potion master. Giving him a pout and puppy dog eyes.****

_And I've tried to fight it, to fight it_**  
**_But you're so magnetic, magnetic_**  
**_Got one life, just live it, just live it_**  
**_Now relax, and get on your back_****

_If you wanna scream, yeah_**  
**_Let me know and I'll take you there_**  
**_Get you going like_**  
**_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_**  
**_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_**  
**_If you want it done right_**  
**_Hope you're ready to go all night_**  
**_Get you going like_**  
**_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_**  
**_Yeah, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_**  
**_If you wanna scream..._****

_Out louder, scream louder (if you wanna scream)_**  
**_Louder, louder, louder, louder_**  
**_Hey, tonight I scream, I'm on need (if you wanna scream)_****

_If you wanna scream, yeah_**  
**_Let me know and I'll take you there_**  
**_Get you going like_**  
**_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_**  
**_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_**  
**_If you want it done right_**  
**_Hope you're ready to go all night_**  
**_Get you going like_**  
**_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_**  
**_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_**  
**_If you wanna scream_****

Sirius finished and breathed deeply.****

**"**Nice job Sirius!"****

**"**Way to go, Mate!"****

**"**Go Padfoot!"****

**"**So what do you have to say about that Snape?" asked Sirius.**  
****  
**He didn't utter a single word.****

Then he grabbed his hair and kissed him deeply. ****

Draco thought it was hot.****

Hermione thought it sweet.****

Ron thought it funny.**  
**Harry found it creepy. I mean, who would want to see their own godfather making out with their teacher? Oh well, at least they were happy. Its not like he could judge, especially with the person he likes. ****

Sirius ripped himself away from the other male.****

**"**Sev, will you marry me when we get out of here?"****

Severus stopped and stared.****

**"**Yes," he whispered.****

Then they went back to snogging.****

**"**I'll do it," grumbled Ron.****

He spun the bottle and it landed on... Voldemort.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry about not updating, Guys. I just had four wisdom teeth out yesterday and my jaw hurts like hell. I just got away from my dad's mother hen mode to start writing this. Hope you like it and remember, if you have any suggestions just pm me. Thank you for all the support and I hope to have the next few chapters up soon. Yippy! Chapter 10!****

All the Dark Lord did was raise an eyebrow. Or you would think he did, considering he had no eyebrows. ****

"We are going to need to take a moment to discuss this," said Hermione.****

Hermione ripped Sirius away from Severus to huddle in a corner. Whispering excitedly while taking peeks at the man from across the room. ****

"You know what, I am actually surprised on how well everyone is getting along," confessed Lucius. ****

"Care to explain, Lucius?" inquired Voldemort.****

"Well, My Lord, no one has even tried to hurt anyone and there seems to be, ehem, relationships forming in such a small amount of time."****

"Are you referring to your son and the Mudblood girl?" ****

Potter's head snapped toward him. "Never call Hermione that foul name ever again! If anyone deserved respect in this room, it would certainly be her. With everything she's been through," he spat.****

Voldemort smirked before he suddenly frowned. When the boy moved his head to talk to the Weasley it gave him a chance to study the boy.****

Ever since he sang that song made him uncomfortably aware of the boy's beauty. He gulped as he remembered how Harry's hands moved from his delicious thighs to his chest and above his head. ****

_Did I just call him Harry? I meant Potter! Potter I say!_****

Those pure innocent emerald green eyes could make an angel cry, the red lips pursed into a pout just begging to be kissed. Why was he having these reactions to the boy. For over 6 years he has tried to kill him.****

_With little success, _his mind whispered.**  
**He can't say he hasn't been contemplating in bringing the boy over to his side. After all, the boy had magnificent potential with his magic, not to mention in brains, why he was hiding his capabilities had bemused him. He had only found out about his abilities because of his spies in Hogwarts among the students. ****

Maybe he could persuade the boy into becoming his consort. That way there could be peace between both the Light and Dark. Everyone would be happy and the rest of the details could be handled later. Unless...****

_We could do it on our own before the wards are released, _he thought.****

He slowly smiled as the thought struck him. Yes, that would do perfectly. Most of the major players on each side were here and could work out the details. Besides, this would keep the old coot from interfering like he usually does. ****

Part of him wonders if the boy would accept him as a life mate. After all, he did kill his parents and many other loved one's. Of course, this is war and sacrifices must be made. Guess, that answer will come in time. ****

"Okay, I think we have the perfect song for the Dark Lord to sing. Hopefully this won't be too embarrassing for you," the girl teased.****

He narrowed his ruby red eyes and hissed, "Dark Lords do _not _get embarrassed."****

Black grinned and said, "Then you will have no protests when we say you have to sing Before the Dawn by Evanescence."****

"Give me the machine and let me see," he said and held out his hand.****

The girl gave it to him and as he watched the video he couldn't help, but think it was perfect for him to make his first move on the boy.****

"Fine," he smirked and stood up as the rest sat down.****

He started the music with his wand and walked up behind the beautiful black haired boy.

_Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you_

The Dark Lord whispered into the boy's ear. Harry leaned back into the man's embrace and slowly forgot about the audience watching them.

_I am nothing more then to saviour of that_

_And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_

Voldemort caressed Harry's hair and down to his neck, making the boy gasp.

_We'll be lost before the dawn_

_If only night could hold you, where i can see you, my love_

_Then let me never ever wake again_

_And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_

He took Harry's hand into his own and tilted his chin to look beseechingly into his eyes. Making sure to add all of his most secret desires into this one locking of eyes.

_We'll be lost before the dawn_

_Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream_

_It's not real, but it's ours_

Voldemort wrapped his hands around the boy's waist and simply held him.

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_

_We'll be lost before the dawn_

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_

_We'll be lost before the dawn_

****And with that he went back to his seat and waited for the reactions of the others to take hold.****

**"**What-"****

**"**The-"****

**"**Fuck?"**  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Remember I do not own Harry Potter or the songs in this story.****

"What the hell was that about?" screamed Ron.****

Hermione blushed and waved her hand in front of her face. Most likely trying to stop a nosebleed from happening.****

"I simply did what the others have done in this little game, did their song to the person of their own choosing," Voldemort said.****

Harry was avoiding looking at the group and kept his gaze to the wall. Where no one could see his misty eyes and blushing cheeks.****

The Dark Lord looked at _his _boy and chuckled.****

This made Harry blush even harder.****

Remus looked confusedly at Voldemort and thought, _I wonder?_****

"You keep your slimy Slytherin hands off my godson, you Snake!" yelled Sirius.****

"I will do what I want when I want, Black," sneered Voldemort.****

"He's a child for Merlin's sake! Not to mention you are the leader of the Dark side!"****

"Can we stop talking about this, please?" pleaded Harry, giving the puppy dog look Sirius could never resist.****

Sirius deflated and shrugged his shoulders.****

Harry gave the Dark Lord a wink.****

This caused him to shift uncomfortably. Thinking, _little minx!_****

Voldemort spinned the bottle and it landed on the Weasley.****

Ron jumped up and started singing the worse song the Dark Lord could ever make him sing.**  
**The Dreaded Barbie Girl Song.****

Ron Weasley was crying the whole way through.****

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_**  
**_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_**  
**_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_**  
**_Imagination, life is your creation_**  
**_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_****

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_**  
**_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_**  
**_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_**  
**_Imagination, life is your creation_****

_I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world_**  
**_Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly_**  
**_You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,_**  
**_kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky..._**  
**_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_****

_(uu-oooh-u)_****

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_**  
**_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_**  
**_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_**  
**_Imagination, life is your creation_****

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_**  
**_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_**  
**_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_**  
**_(uu-oooh-u)_**  
**_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_**  
**_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_**  
**_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_**  
**_(uu-oooh-u)_****

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please_**  
**_I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees_**  
**_Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,_**  
**_hit the town, fool around, let's go party_**  
**_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_**  
**_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_****

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_**  
**_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_**  
**_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_**  
**_(uu-oooh-u)_**  
**_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_**  
**_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_**  
**_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_**  
**_(uu-oooh-u)_****

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_**  
**_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_**  
**_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_**  
**_Imagination, life is your creation_****

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_**  
**_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_**  
**_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_**  
**_Imagination, life is your creation_****

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_**  
**_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_**  
**_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_**  
**_(uu-oooh-u)_**  
**_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_**  
**_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_**  
**_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_**  
**_(uu-oooh-u)_****

Everyone laughed****

Laughed ****

Laughed****

And just kept on laughing.****

Blaise, however, went up and kissed Ron on the lips. ****

"I think you looked hot doing that," he smiled.****

Ron blushed to the tips of his ears and said, "thank you."****

He spinned the bottle again and it landed on the one and only Potion Master.****

Severus Snape walked into the middle of the circle with dignity.****

"I will be singing Set Fire to the Rain by Adele because I said so and will not lower myself to the whims of teenagers," he sneered.****

Then in a deep alto voice he sang...

_I let it fall, my heart,_

_And as it fell you rose to claim it_

_It was dark and I was over_

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

_My hands, they're strong_

_But my knees were far too weak,_

_To stand in your arms_

_Without falling to your feet_

_But there's a side to you_

_That I never knew, never knew._

_All the things you'd say_

_They were never true, never true,_

_And the games you play_

_You would always win, always win._

_But I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

_When I lay with you_

_I could stay there_

_Close my eyes_

_Feel you here forever_

_You and me together_

_Nothing is better_

_'Cause there's a side to you_

_That I never knew, never knew,_

_All the things you'd say,_

_They were never true, never true,_

_And the games you'd play_

_You would always win, always win._

_But I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

_I set fire to the rain_

_And I threw us into the flames_

_When it fell, something died_

_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!_

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,_

_That heart you caught must be waiting for you_

_Even now when we're already over_

_I can't help myself from looking for you._

_I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_I set fire to the rain,_

_And I threw us into the flames_

_When it fell, something died_

_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, ohhhh!_

_Oh noooo_

_Let it burn, oh_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

****All the Slytherins cheered for the Potion Master and with a tall, confident stride, Snape went back to his seat.****

**"**That was really good, Professor!" smiled Harry.****

The other Gryffindors nodded.****

**"**What now?" asked Sirius.****

**"**I think we should do one more song, a duet!" shouted Hermione.****

**"**Who should sing the duet?" asked Lucius.****

Hermione transfigured a pen into a hat and pulled out some parchment and quills.****

**"**Everyone write their name on a piece of parchment and stick it into the hat."****

They did as she said, some albeit reluctantly.****

Hermione shaked the hat and pulled out two pieces of parchment.****

**"**Harry and Voldemort will be the two singing!" she announced****

The two looked at one another.****

**"**Did I mention you have to sing If We Ever Meet Again by Katy Perry and Timbaland?" she smirked.****

Then she tossed the ipod at them.****

After they watched the video, Harry gave Voldemort a heated glance and got into position.****

(Voldemort will be playing Timbaland and Harry will be Katy Perry.)****

_What is somebody like you doing in a place like this?_**  
**_Say did you come alone or did you bring all your friends?_****

Voldemort leaned in close while Harry looked in the other direction.****

_Say what's your name, what are you drinking_**  
**_Think I know what are you thinking_**  
**_Baby what's your sign tell me yours and ill tell you mine_**  
**_Say what is someone like you doing in a place like this?_****

Harry conjured up a microphone and dashed away from the Dark Lord.****

_I'll never be the same if we ever meet again_**  
**_Won't let you get away_****

Shaking his hips enticingly with a come hither look in his eyes.****

_This free fall's got me so_****

Voldemort made a grab for Harry, but he missed by only an inch.**  
**_Kiss me all night don't ever let me go_**  
**_I'll never be the same if we ever meet again_****

_Do you come here much? I swear I've seen your face before_**  
**_Hope you don't see me blush but I cant help but want you more more_**  
**_Baby tell me whats your story I ain't shy don't you worry_**  
**_I'm flirting with my eyes, wanna leave with you tonight_**  
**_do you come here much? I've gotta see your face some more_**  
**_(some more cause baby I)_****

_Say if we ever meet again_****

_I'll never be the same_**  
**_If we ever meet again_****

_If we ever meet again_**  
**_I'll have so much more to say_**  
**_If we ever meet again_**  
**_I wont let you go away_**  
**_If we ever meet again_**  
**_I'll have so much more to say_**  
**_If we ever meet again_**  
****  
**_This free fall's got me so kiss me so oh_**  
**_This night , don't ever let me go_**  
**_I'll never be the same if we ever meet again_****

**"**Now that was amazing, disturbing, and weird at the same time," admitted Ron.****

Everyone seemed to agree with him.****

Bellatrix just looked jealous, as usual. ****

**"**Its getting late, I'll show you all to your rooms and we can do more tomorrow," said Sirius.****

Everyone agreed and followed the man up the staircase.****

As Voldemort was about to go into his room he caught sight of Harry outside of his.****

Harry caught sight of him.****

And winked.****

Voldemort gulped and couldn't help, but think _Its going to be a long night._

This is the last Karaoke part of the story. It will take me a while to post the next chapter because I need to think of some good truth or dares. Remember, suggestions are welcome and I will give full credit to those who do come up with those ideas. Thanks everyone for reading this story and I can't wait to post the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Here it is, everyone and I am sorry for the delay. I am finally better and made this chapter longer for all of you! Hope you have fun reading this and review to tell me what you thought. If I get enough reviews I think I'll make another chapter or two with truth or dare . If not I'll just start the have you ever game. **Warning! **This story is going to get a little dark and sexual. That's the reason I put this story under M but if anyone reports this I am going to be super mad! I have warned everyone! So its not my fault if someone reads this and say its inappropriate. ****

I do not own Harry Potter and I feel very sad about that T-T boo.****

Harry opened his eyes to the blaring morning light.****

_Uhh! _he thought, falling back down on the bed.****

_Its too early to get up!_****

He casted _tempus _and it revealed the time to be 7:52 am.****

Harry groaned and laid on his back, green eyes looking up at the high up sealing.****

He could not help, but think of last night's proceedings. It almost seemed like a dream. Everyone seeming to get along and even a few romances thrown into the mix.****

_Who would have thought Sirius Black and Severus Snape would be in a romantic relationship?_****

Harry snickered and tucked back his long raven locks. Even when it reached past his shoulders he refused to cut it. He thought it was a better look for him and kept the legendary Potter hair at bay.****

_What the hell was wrong with me? Flirting with the Dark Lord? I'm supposed to be the Light's Savior. _****

Harry could not help, but start doubting his position. If Dumbledore truly cared for him he would have saved him from the Dursley's. No matter how much he begged and pleaded, Dumbledore kept sending him back. Even when his godfather was more than willing to have him stay at Grimmauld Place. ****

Every summer he would go back to the Dursley's and they would make him do hard, back breaking work and be forced to make all the food. Not receiving any for himself. Hell, he never even received a 'thank you' or a 'good job!' He was forced to do the cooking since he was four years old and every time Aunt Petunia had guests over she would receive all the credit. Berated, beaten, starved, and ridiculed. All because of the magic inside him and the scar on his forehead. When he was younger, he had thought the scar looked cool. It was the only thing that gave him an identity. Vernon and Petunia only called him "Boy" and Dudley always called him "Freak." ****

If only he had a loving family from the very start. Harry would have grown up happy and not have such a hard life.****

When he first came into the wizarding world he thought it was the most beautiful place possible. But then he learned of the prejudices the wizarding society carried and how much they believed murder, starvation, and desperation was the only thing for those classified as 'Dark.' Remus himself was a werewolf and he was as far as you can get from Dark. He could barely cast a _Riddikulus! _on a Boggart without feeling guilty about it.****

_The wizarding world needs to change, _Harry thought, _and I am the one who is going to do it!_****

Harry got out of the bed and dressed himself. Walking down into the kitchen, he realized he wasn't the only one who was up.****

"Good morning, Harry," said Hermione.****

He nodded to her and smiled, "Morning, Mione, want some breakfast?"****

Hermione looked very happy and gushed, "I would love some. You know how much I enjoy your cooking!"****

Harry chuckled at the witch and began gathering all the ingredients to make a giant breakfast. No doubt everyone would be hungry when they woke up. Dark or Light, man or woman, everyone needs to eat. ****

Not 20 minutes later people started to wonder into the kitchen.****

Draco and Blaise walked into the kitchen and then stopped.****

"What is that heavenly smell?" sniffed Draco.****

"Breakfast, now take a seat and wait until everyone comes down. Its almost ready," stated Harry.****

They did as he said and within the next few minutes everyone else came in as well.****

The Dark Lord and the others sat down at the table watching Harry with suspicious looks in their eyes.****

He clucked his tongue, "Relax, I'm not going to poison you. I bet you all are hungry, dig in."****

He levitated all the food onto the table and everyone pounced on it.****

"I call the pancakes!"****

"Back off, Malfoy, those sausages are mine!"****

"Draco, haven't I taught you any manners? Chew before you choke on something!"****

"Touch that Bacon and your dead."****

"Ohhh! Biscuits!" ****

"Waffles are best served with maple syrup, here have some!"****

"Can you past the toast, Moony?"****

"Blueberry and chocolate muffins are my favorite!"****

"He even made crepes? I can't make a crepe to save my life!"****

"Pass the scrambled eggs, please?"****

Harry ate his treacle berry tart and watched in amusement as his food was inhaled by the group. Nothing satisfied him more than watching people eat his food. It proved to him he could really do something right and normal.****

"Is everyone done eating?" Harry asked.****

Hermione looked at the group and nodded. "What game do you want to play today?"**  
"**Let's play Truth or Dare!" screamed Ron.****

Lucius looked confused. "What's that?"****

Harry decided to help the Pure Blood. "Its a game where you pick to tell a truth or do a dare. Its your choice, but it gives a chance for everyone to think of a creative way to embarrass slash humiliate you."****

"Its really popular in the dorms though I have never played it myself," shrugged Blaise.****

The group walked to the living room and each took a seat where the bottle was from last evening.****

"The game goes like this: Someone spins the bottle and whoever it lands on has to pick either truth or dare. If they pick truth the person who spun gets the chance to ask whatever he/she wants. If they pick dare then the person needs to think of an action they HAVE to do. Everybody got it?" asked Harry.****

"How do you know if they are telling the truth or not?" asked Hermione.****

Harry thought about this for a moment before looking at Severus.****

Snape noticed this and scowled. "What are you looking at me for?" he sneered.****

"Do you have any _veritaserum_on you?"****

"Of course I do," he snarled.****

"Can we use it for the game?"****

"What would I get for it, Mr. Potter?"****

"I will give you Basilisk skin for the _Veritaserum_."****

Snape gasped, his mouth hanging wide open.****

The teens laughed at the picture the potion's master made.****

He shut it and sputtered, "And where did you acquire this extremely rare ingredient?"****

Harry shrugged and said, "Second year, when everyone thought I was the Heir of Slytherin and was using the Basilisk to attack Muggleborns. I killed the serpent and its corpse is still in the Chamber."****

"Anyway..." dragged Remus.****

"So who goes first?"****

'Me, pick me, I want to go first!" shouted Draco.****

"Draco, you are a Malfoy! Act like it for once," bellowed the older blond.****

Draco pouted and spun the glass bottle.****

It landed on Ron.****

Draco smirked, "Truth or dare, Weasel?"****

Ron scowled and muttered, "Dare. I'm not afraid of you."****

"I dare you to eat dog food," he ordered.****

A can of wet dog food appeared in front of Ron. The adults scrunched up their noses at the smell while Sirius and the teens took the less dignified approach. Gagging and plugging their noses at the putrid smell coming from the can.****

Ron lifted the can up and sniffed it.****

Harry thought Hermione was going to puke by the color of green she was. She never did have a strong stomach. ****

(Try watching Monsters Inside Me while eating and then tell me if you have a strong stomach or not.)****

Ron Weasley simply shrugged and downed it in one gulp. ****

"Bleeeeeeeeck!"****

And there goes Hermione's breakfast.****

Harry gave his best friend a look.****

"It doesn't taste too bad," smiled Ron.****

"_BUUUUURRRRRRRRRPPPPPP!"_****

Who knew Malfoys had such weak stomachs?****

"What? What did I do wrong?" asked Ron.****

"That was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen," stated Voldemort.**  
**Most of the adults nodded while Sirius shook his head.****

"James did something even more disgusting. He could drink a whole bottle of skeletal-grow and not get sick. I believe that man had a stomach made of steel. He could down anything and not bat an eye. Both admirable and nauseating at the same time," explained Sirius.****

Harry grimaced at the memory of his experience with skeletal grow. The first and last time he will ever swallow that putrid, disgusting liquid.****

"Next!" he exclaimed.****

Ron spinned the bottle and it landed on Hermione.****

"Dare," she stated.****

"Touch Malfoy's hair," he blurted out.****

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Which one?"****

"Senior," he said eagerly.****

She shrugged, got up, and walked over to the tall Malfoy. ****

Hermione ran her hands through the silky pale locks.****

Lucius Malfoy did the most unexpected thing ever for a Malfoy.****

He _purred_.****

She giggled and removed her hand, even when he mewled in disappointment. ****

Draco gave a shocked look at his father and gaped.****

"Father?" he squeaked.****

Lucius cleared his throat, "Next person."****

"Mr. Malfoy? Why do you have such long hair?" inquired Hermione.****

Lucius huffed in annoyance. "Do you know nothing about status, Ms. Granger? The length of a person's hair shows the public their status and is of course a pureblood tradition. Not many people other than the true members of society, practice this method anymore."****

'Oh, that's interesting!" stated the ever the eager to learn, Hermione.****

Sorry if this was so short! I really wanted to get a chapter out their and if any of you have any suggestion just pm me. Thanks and I'll get right on that next chapter!**  
**


	13. Chapter 13

A few people PM'd me about the hair status issue. Yes, Lucius insulted Voldemort and that will be addressed in this chapter. Here you all go and remember, review! I need all the help I can get when it comes to these types of things.I do not own Harry Potter.**"**Hey, Malfoy!" Harry called.**"**What, Potter?"Harry grinned, "Do you know you just insulted your own Master?"Lucius paled and gulped. Slowly, he turned to face his man's face was cold. Though not his eyes; his eyes were ruby red. Glaring, furious, absolutely livid, and if looks could kill, Malfoy Senior, would have been given the _Kiss _right there.**"**Lucius, are you not aware of my baldness?" hissed Voldemort.**"**No-o my- My Lord. I just merely forgot about your unfortunate appearance at present."**"**Are you calling me ugly, Malfoy!" snarled the Dark Lord.**"**No, My Lord!" Lucius whimpered.**"**I thought so," he sneered. "If you ever even think to question me or my person you will be without a wand. Literally and figuratively."Lucius practically whined when he grasped his Lord's implication.**  
**Harry and the other males in the party winced. They would never wish that fate on anyone. Even their enemy. **"**Anyway, who's next?" diverted Remus. Ever the spinned the landed on man was practically bouncing, eager to prove himself and share his glorious courage to the Death Eaters in the group. **"**Truth. Come on, Malfoy, hit me!" he said excitedly. Lucius came out of his stupor and gave Sirius a notorious Slytherin smirk. "I want you to say something nice to Severus."Harry felt his mouth drop as he gasped._There is no way Sirius would do that! If I didn't know any better I would think Sirius didn't even know Snape's first name. _Severus smirked and looked at the Black. Waiting for the explosion waiting to looked at his long time friend and couldn't help, but feel sorry for himSirius gritted his teeth and said, "Severus, you are a truly good Potion's Master."Draco started laughing and pointing at the dark haired wizard. "You couldn't even say that with a straight face, I demand a re-due!"**"**Now now, Draco. I bet it took all of his concentration to even think. You don't want to break him, do you?"**"**Why I ought to-" started Sirius.**"**Let's just get on with the game," Harry quickly snapped his mouth shut reluctantly and spinned the it landed on the one and only Harry jumped up and did a happy dance. **"**Alright, Pup, choose your poison! I finally have the chance to pry into some of your private life."**"**Truth," stated Harry, dreading what his godfather was going to ask. **"**I want you to tell me who your first crush was," grinned Sirius.**"**NO!" Harry leaned in, eager to see who would make Harry act that was struggling with the _Veritaserum_, no matter how reluctant he was to let out the information, the potion was forcing him to tell the truth.**"**REMUS!"he blurted ' mouth dropped, stunned at the stilled and Severus and the other teens, and Bellatrix cackled. But Voldemort could feel a pang in his chest that Harry had romantic feelings for that he would admit it, of course.**"**It was during third year! When he and I first met and we started to get close. I don't know how it happened, but all I could think of was how nice he was and how he understood me," Harry said, blushing.**"**Though when I met Sirius and made new friends, that feeling went away. I now think of him as a father, just like Padfoot," he wiped the tear below his eye and hugged his Pup. "And you, Harry, are the best son I could hope for. Even if we're not blood related, you will always be a son to me. That's the reason why I gave you the title Heir to the House of Black."**"**Sirius, that's too much! I won't allow it," ordered Harry.**"**Too late, Pup, the papers are already signed. I did it during the summer you came before your fifth year. Dumbledore was making me suspicious so I decided to do this behind his back. I don't trust him anymore! Especially when I heard about how you were treated by the Dursley's and he did nothing about it," barked Sirius.**"**You mean he knew about it?" Harry incredulously nodded, "That makes me think he doesn't even care."**  
**Harry spinned the bottle after that statement and it landed on Hermione.**"**Truth," she stated.**"**I can't even think of anything," he leaned over and whispered into Harry's ear, "Tell her to admit her feelings for Malfoy. That will get her riled up and we can see the ferret's reaction."Harry grinned and told Hermione, "How do you feel about Draco? Tell the truth and directly to his face."She turned red and gritted her teeth, also throwing a glare towards grinned cheekily. **"**Draco, I have developed a liking to you over the years and only just recently have I done anything with them. I really like you, Draco, and I was wondering if you had any feelings for me. Even with all the negative memories between us."Draco smiled, "Hermione, I have had a crush on you since fourth year when I saw you descending the staircase during the Yule ball when you went with that, Bulgarian," he sneered, "Fool. I would love it if you would give me permission to court you. I know I have been horrible to you over the years and **  
**hope to make up for that. Hermione, you are an incredibly talented, beautiful, and kind hearted witch, would you allow me to court you?"**"**I thought you would never ask," she said stood up and sat next to Draco. He put his arm around her while she cuddled close to him.**"**How do you feel about that, Lucius?" asked sighed, "Even I must say that the girl is very talented. I give my blessings and hope this is what you really want, Draco."**"**It is," Hermione and Draco said in unison. Hermione spinned the bottle and the game was told to admit who was his favorite student, besides Draco, and surprisingly it turned out to be Neville. Because he was the only one besides Draco and Hermione who wanted to learn. He only yelled at him so he could learn from it. Ron was dared to drink a full bottle of firewhiskey. Remus was dared to wear a leash and chase the makeshift tail he was given. Voldemort picked truth and had to say who he believed was his most loyal follower, and it turned out to be Percy. This shocked Ron and made him go into a rage. It took Sirius, Remus, and Harry to calm him down. Now it was Bellatrix's turn.**"**Truth," she said sullenly. **"**Who is the best looking Death Eater in your opinion?" asked shrieked in rage and before she could stop it, the veritaserum made her yell, "Rabastan!"The others were shocked, they figured she would automatically say her husband. Not his brother.**"**Being unfaithful to Rodolphus, Bella?" sneered turned her nose up at the name and declared, "I have never liked my husband nor have I ever believed him to be remotely handsome! I wanted to get married to Rabastan instead since we were dating at the time, but no my greedy father wanted me married to the heir of the Lestrange fortune for his own gain. I had to leave my lover since third year at Hogwarts. Rodolphus doesn't even have the capability to give me a child! I only found that out after a trip to St Mungos after Rodolphus, the pig that he was, wouldn't stop touching me. I tried to tell my father, but he wouldn't hear of it and said it would shame both of our houses if I were to divorce him. To this day I am stuck with him because of a magical contract, but I am still haunted from past memories."**"**If you hated him so much, why didn't you just meet Rabastan in secret?" asked Remus.  
**  
****"**I did. After a while, we managed to conceive a child. It was a baby boy and his name was Gregory. One day when I was in the nursery with him at our cottage, we had to hide him from Rodolphus of course, I was attacked by Aurors. They took my baby away and I haven't seen him since. All I know is that he was adopted by a Light family," she cried tearfully. Harry started to feel sympathy for the older witch. It seems she had a hard life and no one should be separated from their child. _I wonder who could Gregory be?_he thought.**"**I wish I had my baby boy right now, he would be your age!" she , the house started to shake. When Harry was about to duck under some furniture two figures popped in front of him. **"**Luna? Neville? What are you two doing here?" screamed Harry.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry about the wait, Viewers! Writer's block and homework is killer in my schedule! There are only a two more chapters left counting this one and let me say that this was a fun experience for me. I would also love to give thanks to the one's who suggested truth and dares:****

darkginttyl**  
**Cloudy-Jay Lestrange **  
**Tsumi **  
**kanakoyuki**  
**Melshenia Kari **  
**FanFiction Lover **  
**GodofMischiefandChaos**  
**TheDarkening **  
**DeathEatersAreGreat**  
** **  
**sousie**  
**LunaTime **  
**I-love-Yaoi-And-Jellyfish **  
**ladyivory01**  
**delatrix**  
**Dead 2 Da Unknown **  
**Piper-Riddle13 **  
**Princess of Slytherin14 **  
**AND SO MANY MORE!****

Remember: I do not own Harry Potter.****

**"**Harry! Where are we? Why are there Death Eaters?" cried out Neville.****

**"**The Mublewumbles brought us here to bring peace," cheered Luna.****

Everyone turned to look at the petite blond hair witch.****

Luna noticed this and said, "they always appear when two entities of magic are together."****

Harry nodded to his younger friend looked at Neville.****

**"**To answer your questions, we were asked by Dumbledore to trap them here, so now we are just waiting for the rest of the Order to arrive," he explained.****

**"**We are also passing the time by playing truth or dare," Ron said.****

**"**Would you two care to join us?" asked Hermione.****

**"**Okay, but She better stay away from me," he stated pointing at the dark haired witch looking at him funny.****

**"**Not a problem, come sit next to me," Ron said, patting the space next to himself.****

Neville did this and Luna took the seat next to Hermione. ****

Bellatrix had already spun the bottle and it was pointing to Ron.****

**"**Truth," Ron stated with a grin.****

**"**Are you a virgin? And if not, who did you have sex with?"****

Harry and Hermione leaned in to hear the answer.****

Ron blushed and tried to fight the _Veritaserum_. It was pointless, of course.****

**"**Viktor Krum," he blurted.****

Harry's eyes widened and couldn't stop the hysterical laughing rising from his throat.****

Hermione wasn't doing much better, she was rolling on the floor banging her fists against the carpet.****

She was suffocating, poor dear.****

The others only had amusing looks on their faces.****

**"**I thought Krum was seeing Granger at the time," Draco wondered.****

**"**I was, but Viktor confessed he was trying to make his crush jealous. I had no clue it was Ron," this brought another round of laughter.****

Ron's face was even redder than his hair which should have been impossible, but amusing nonetheless.****

**"**Its not funny!" he jumped up and screeched.****

**"**Alright, Ron, we won't discuss another word about it," Harry said with a straight face.****

Ron sighed in relief and sat back down.****

**"**So, was he good in bed?"****

**"**HAAAAARRRRRYYYY!"**  
**_****

_10 minutes later, a tired Ron, and a safe Harry were back in the circle._****

**"**Truth or dare, Snape?"****

**"**Truth, Mr Weasley," he sneered.****

**"**Who was your first kiss?"****

Snape went pale and bellowed, "James Potter!"****

Harry felt his jaw drop.****

The rest of the group was stunned as well.****

**"**You made out with my dad?" he gasped.****

**"**Yes, it was merely a meeting of lips. Your father's fault and he tortured me even more after the incident. Now, let's move on. Truth or dare, Lucius?"****

**"**Dare, Severus, you know I'm not afraid of you."****

**"**You need to impersonate the Weasley girl in an outfit of hers," he smirked.****

**"**I have the perfect outfit," cheered Hermione.****

She took out her wand and transfigured the older Malfoy's clothes. ****

The outfit made the group speechless...****

_crickets_****

They then started to laugh. Harry thought he was going to combust from the deep belly laughs coming from him.****

Even Bellatrix and Voldemort were cackling at Lucius.****

Out of his normal, pristine dress robes. Lucius looked like one thing and one thing only.****

A Drag Queen. An attractive one, Harry had to admit.****

Which he would never do.****

Lucius was wearing a seriously low cut pink tank top. So low his nipples were slightly showing. Also, he was exposing more than 6 inches of skin from the bottom of the small fabric to his next big shocker.**  
**On his lower half Lucius Malfoy was wearing a skirt, but not just any skirt. A black leather skirt that didn't even reach the end of his ass.****

_And what a lovely ass it is, _Harry thought.****

Voldemort was looking at Harry at the time and was now glaring at Lucius.****

_How dare he attract my Harry's attention! That man-whore! _he thought furiously.****

**"**Nice ass, Malfoy!" called Harry.****

Lucius gave him a glare and huffed.****

**"**I don't know how females can function in these clothes, you can't move and it doesn't cover anything!"****

**"**Its not all females, just the slutty ones, like Ginny," Hermione retorted.****

**"**Touche," Lucius said.****

**"**Oh, and by the way, you have to wear that until tonight," that was the last crushing blow to Lucius' ego.****

**"**I hate you," he muttered before spinning the bottle which landed on Harry. Who then responded with truth.****

Lucius smirked and said, "I have been hearing about a little rumor going around in Hogwarts from one of the past students. It is said about Cedric Diggory informing you to take a bath in the prefects bathroom, alone during the Triwizard Tournament. What happened between you two?"****

Harry sputtered and clasped his hand over his mouth. But it was no use, the truth came out either way.****

**"**Cedric told me to take the golden egg to the bathroom. I dropped it into the water and when I dove for it I realized it was a mermaids song. When I came back up I saw Cedric in the room with me. He started to hit on me and tried to kiss me a few times. He said he had a crush on me since we first met. I told him I didn't have any romantic feeling for him, and he said he would win the cup for me. Everyone knows how that went," told Harry.****

Voldemort couldn't be any angrier. A boy! A damn Hufflepuff had laid his hands on what was HIS! Good thing Wormtail killed the revolting pretty boy. The only thing that rat has ever done right!****

While he was too busy ranting inside his head, Harry had already spun the bottle and was asking the Mutt truth or dare.****

**"**Truth, Pup."****

**"**What is your biggest turn on?" Harry asked, looking innocent.****

Sirius choked and muttered, "Sarcasm."****

Ron leaned toward Neville. "No wonder he's with the git. He probably gets off every time the overgrown bat speaks."****

Neville shrugged, "Its their business."****

Sirius spinned the bottle and it landed on Hermione.****

**"**Truth"****

**"**How many kids do you want?"****

**"**I want to out number the Weasley family."****

Hermione blushed and didn't look in Draco's direction. ****

Draco blushed as well, but looked happy and very eager.****

**"**Good luck with that," sniggered Sirius.****

**"**Truth or dare, Neville?"

******"**Truth"****

**"**Tell us your biggest secret."****

**"**I'm adopted," he said.****

Everyone gasped at this. Ron being the most shocked and Bella looked all the more suspicious.****

**"**Do you know your real parents? Or name?"asked Harry.****

**"**I don't know who my parents were, all I know is that they were Dark and I think my name was Gregor or Grey."****

Bellatrix looked shock, but that look soon turned to happiness. "Oh, I knew you looked familiar! You have Rabastan's feature and my eyes! Gregory, I found you!"****

She jumped up and ran to Neville.****

He accepted the hug with little difficulty, but still had a weary look in his eyes.****

Luna smiled at him. "I'm glad you are finally reunited with your real mom, Neville."**  
****  
****"**Yeah, I can't say I'm not shocked by this, but it feels right. Ever since I found out the Order had kidnapped me from my real parents, I can't stand being near them anymore. I have never had a mother or a father in my life. Only Gram, and you know how she is. A Dumbledore lover to the bone."****

**"**Albus is becoming less and less popular as the game goes on," commented Remus.****

**"**Indeed, he has made many errors in the past and I cannot wait to see the look on his face when he realizes he lost his greatest weapon," chuckled Voldemort.****

Okay this is chapter 14 everyone! Warning, next chapter is going to get steamy and this is where all the sexual truth or dares come to play. Pm or review all your ideas and if any of you want a sex scene in here by sexy Harry and the Dark Lord your going to need to help me out because I am really inexperienced with them. If any of you want to write one just pm me and we will see what we can do. There is only one chapter left and it will be done by the end of the week at most. PM me and lets make some magic with the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

I decided to do two more chapters because I feel bad about hanging you guys. The other two will include karaoke/more truth or dare/and sexy stuff! So here is another chapter! Hope you all enjoy it and let me just say it has been great writing this.

I do not own Harry Potter

Neville spinned the bottle and it landed on our one and only hero.

"Truth or dare, Harry?"

"Dare, Neville, hit me with your best shot!"

Neville gave a grin similar to his mother's and said, "Sing Fastest girl in town by Miranda Lambert."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Back to the singing for a while?"

"Huh?"

"Oh you weren't here then. We all played karaoke. This will get interesting, more embarrassing things to think of."

Harry got up and summoned a mike.

_You've got the bullets_

_I've got the gun._

_I've got a hankering for getting into something_

Harry through a naughty look over at Voldemort and shimmied his behind.

This almost caused the Dark Lord to drool. Almost

_I hit the bottle, you hit the gas,_

_I heard your 65 can really haul some ass._

_I'm feeling frisky, you're feeling good_

Harry walked to Voldemort and caressed his chest down to his belt buckle.

The man's legs started to slightly shake.

_I guess the whiskey is doing what it should_

_I got the cigarettes_

_You've got a lighter_

_And when the sun goes down we'll start a little fire_

_Ain't no use in trying to slow me down_

'_Cause you're running with the fastest girl in town_

_Ain't you baby?_

_I like 'em crazy._

He swayed away from the other man and gestured to the rest of the room.

_My reputation follows me around_

_Just makes me want to give them more to talk about_

_Let's go to town for a little while_

_I'll be wearing nothing but a tattoo and a smile_

By now, Harry was grinning. Oh, poor Dark Lord. He looked about ready to come in his pants.

_Ain't no use in trying to slow me down_

'_Cause you're running with the fastest girl in town_

_Ain't you baby?_

_You're kinda crazy._

_Come on!_

_I see the blue lights, we better run._

_Throw out the bottle and I'll hide the gun_

_If he pulls us over I'll turn on the charm_

_You'll be in the slammer and I'll be on his arm._

He snuggled next to Ron as he said this. Sighing in complete bliss.

Tom glared at the blushing red head.

_Ain't no use in trying to slow me down_

'_Cause you're running with the fastest girl in town_

_Ain't you baby?_

_Well I told you I was crazy._

_No I ain't no body's baby. _

_Hey!_

_He's got the bullets _

_He's got a gun_

_I got the hankering for getting into something._

Harry bowed over the applause.

"Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all day."

"You are really good, Harry! Though I think you caused the Dark's leader a little bit of discomfort," smirked Hermione.

The rest of the group looked in the corner and what do you know. The dark look was obviously trying to hide his erection and failing miserably.

The caused the group's amusement to increase dramatically.

"Don't you dare give me those looks! When we get out of here, you all are going to wish I killed you before we started these muggle games!"

Harry just shrugged and spinned the bottle.

Lucius now looked terrified.

"You didn't say truth or dare!"

Harry shrugged, "We are playing this again. We'll go back to that after Neville sees some funny songs."

"Now, do Bad Romance by Lady Gaga."

Harry crowd, grinning from ear to ear.

Hermione showed Lucius the video and slowly he stood up with the mike.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh! _

_Caught in a bad romance _

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! _

_Roma-roma-mamaa! _

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! _

_Want your bad romance _

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! _

_Roma-roma-mamaa! _

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! _

_Want your bad romance _

He flicked his long hair back. Through a hateful look at Harry and then looked right. At. REMUS!

_I want your ugly _

_I want your disease _

Swaying his hips side to side to the beat he walked toward the frozen werewolf.

_I want your everything _

_As long as it's free _

_I want your love _

Lucius got down on his knees and crawled to his lover to be.

_(Love-love-love I want your love) _

_I want your drama _

_The touch of your hand _

He brushed his lips to Remus' jaw and sang the words into his ear.

_I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand _

_I want your love _

_Love-love-love _

_I want your love _

_(Love-love-love I want your love) _

_You know that I want you _

_And you know that I need you _

_I want it bad, your bad romance _

_I want your love and _

_I want your revenge _

_You and me could write a bad romance _

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!) _

_I want your love and _

_All your lovers' revenge _

_You and me could write a bad romance _

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh! _

_Caught in a bad romance _

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh! _

_Caught in a bad romance _

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! _

_Roma-roma-mamaa! _

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! _

_Want your bad romance _

_I want your horror _

Lucius sat up straight in the werewolf's lap and moved his hips in a circle. Brushing his erection to the front of the other man's pants.

_I want your design _

_'Cause you're a criminal _

_As long as your mine _

_I want your love _

_(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh) _

_I want your psycho _

_Your vertigo stick _

_Want you in my rear window _

_Baby you're sick _

_I want your love _

_Love-love-love _

_I want your love _

_(Love-love-love I want your love) _

Lucius then started bucking and making the phone sign with both hands.

_You know that I want you _

_('Cause I'm a free bitch baby!) _

_And you know that I need you _

_I want your bad, your bad romance _

_I want your love and _

_I want your revenge _

_You and me could write a bad romance _

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!) _

_I want your love and _

_All your love has revenge _

_You and me could write a bad romance _

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh! _

_Caught in a bad romance _

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh! _

_Caught in a bad romance _

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! _

_Roma-roma-mamaa! _

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! _

_Want your bad romance _

He got off of the stunned man's lap and sassily walked away. One foot directly in front of the other. Shaking his booty all along the way.

_Walk, walk fashion baby _

_Work it _

_Move that bitch crazy _

_Walk, walk fashion baby _

_Work it _

_Move that bitch crazy _

_Walk, walk fashion baby _

_Work it _

_Move that bitch crazy _

_Walk, walk passion baby _

_Work it _

_I'm a freak bitch, baby _

The blond turned back to Remus and had his hand over his heart. A pleading expression on his face.

_I want your love and _

_I want your revenge _

_I want your love _

_I don't wanna be friends _

_Je veux ton amour _

_Et je veux ta revanche _

_Je veux ton amour _

_I don't wanna be friends _

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! _

_I don't wanna be friends _

_(Caught in a bad romance) _

_I don't wanna be friends _

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! _

_Want your bad romance _

_(Caught in a bad romance) _

_Want your bad romance! _

_I want your love and _

_I want your revenge _

_You and me could write a bad romance _

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! _

_I want your love and _

_All your lovers' revenge _

_You and me could write a bad romance _

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh! _

_Want your bad romance _

_(Caught in a bad romance) _

_Want your bad romance _

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh! _

_Want your bad romance _

_(Caught in a bad romance) _

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! _

_Roma-roma-mamaa! _

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! _

_Want your bad romance_

And last, but not least, he finished with...SPIRIT FINGERS!

Draco was screaming in horror at the scene while Remus was trying to hide his tented pants.

This caused the group to have untold amounts of amusement.

Lucius went back to his seat after blowing a kiss to his would be lover and spinned the bottle.

Which landed on Hermione.

"I wish for you to sing The voice by Celtic Women."

Hermione nodded and started singing.

_I hear your voice on the wind_

_And I hear you call out my name_

_"Listen, my child," you say to me_

_"I am the voice of your history_

_Be not afraid, come follow me_

_Answer my call, and I'll set you free"_

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the voice that always is calling you_

_I am the voice, I will remain_

She pranced around the room, doing spectacular ballerina movements with the words and gracefully did this with her eyes closed.

_I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone_

_The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow_

_Ne'er do I sleep thoughout all the cold winter long_

_I am the force that in springtime will grow_

_I am the voice of the past that will always be_

_Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields_

_I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace_

_Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal_

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the voice that always is calling you_

_I am the voice_

_I am the voice of the past that will always be_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the voice of the future_

_I am the voice, I am the voice_

_I am the voice, I am the voice_

She finished with a pirouette. Everyone clapped and waited for the next victim after Hermione spinned the bottle.

****Ron Weasel


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Harry Potter or the songs in this story!

"I think you should sing something really embarrassing, Ronald. How about you sing Beauty and a Beat by Justin Bieber?" cackled Hermione. Strongly reminding everyone of the dark haired witch not 5 feet away.

Ron looked confused and when Hermione showed him the video he started to whimper from the sheer horror of performing the song.

"Go get 'em, Tiger!" said Harry happily, slapping Ron's butt to get him moving.

He did this reluctantly, but grabbed the microphone away from his curly haired friend.

_Show you off, tonight I wanna show you off (eh, eh, eh)_

_What you got, a billion could've never bought (eh, eh, eh)_

_We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight_

_I wanna show you all the finer things in life_

_So just forget about the world, we're young tonight_

_I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya_

He was pointing at Hermione and giving her the coldest glare he could do, which made him look like he was pouting.

_Cause all I need_

_Is a beauty and a beat_

_Who can make my life complete_

_It's all about you,_

Ron took the mic into his left hand and started to move sideways sensually.

_When the music makes you move_

_Baby, do it like you do_

_Cause..._

_[Beat break]_

_Body rock, girl, I can feel your body rock (eh, eh, eh)_

_Take a bow, you're on the hottest ticket now, oh (eh, eh, eh)_

He did exactly this with a grin on his face.

A fake one at that.

_We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight_

_I wanna show you all the finer things in life_

_So just forget about the world, we're young tonight_

_I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya_

_Cause all I need_

_Is a beauty and a beat_

_Who can make my life complete_

_It's all about you,_

_When the music makes you move_

_Baby, do it like you do_

Then...OH MY GOD!

Ron was now dressed up in a skimpy pink outfit with furry bra like contraption.

He, of course, did not know this and the group could barely contain their laughter.

Even the Dark Lord was laughing so hard he couldn't make a sound.

_In time, ink lines, bitches couldn't get on my incline_

The red head put his right hand on his hip and raised his heel up.

He did this while wearing pink hooker heels and in a puffy tutu.

This just made them laugh even harder.

_World tours, it's mine, ten little letters, on a big sign_

_Justin Bieber, you know I'mma hit 'em with the ether_

_Buns out, wiener, but I gotta keep an eye out for Selener_

_Beauty, beauty and the beast_

_Beauty from the east, beautiful confessions of the priest_

_Beast, beauty from the streets, we don't get deceased_

_Every time a beauty on the beats_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go, let's go)_

_Body rock, girl, I wanna feel your body rock_

_Cause all... (all I need is love) I need_

_Is a beauty and a beat_

_Who can make my life complete_

_It's all... (all I need is you) about you,_

_When the music makes you move_

_Baby, do it like you do_

_Cause..._

And last, but not least, he crossed his legs and took a bow.

Showing his hot pink thong that said _I'm juicy and I know it! _in black letters to the group

They couldn't take the torture anymore.

Harry, Hermione, Remus, and the rest roared with laughter at the blushing red head.

He put his hands on his hips.

"What's so funny? I wasn't that bad was I?"

Harry was the first one to recover and conjured a mirror for his soon to be furious friend.

Ron took one look at his reflection, screamed and fainted.

"Let's go eat, he'll most likely smell the food and wake up," said Neville.

They all nodded and went into the dining room.

That was just too funny for words.

****This story is going to be taking a little longer because I just thought of a way to end the story. Though now I have a bunch of ideas to write and I think this would be good for you guys. Hope you liked this chapter and I'll have the next one up by friday.


	17. Chapter 17

Remember, I don't own Harry Potter! And this is the final chapter of Can this get any weirder!

This chapter also has something a very big fan of mine requested. Well, here it is!

_After Ron recovered and the company had eaten_

"Okay, I think from now on we should play truth or dare and then if someone chooses their we could do karaoke if the person wants," Hermione said.

Everyone nodded and resumed the game with Ron spinning the bottle.

"Luna, truth or dare?"

"Truth, the wimpermunkins said if I did a dare a kimperwinkle dies."

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

Ron coughed, "Why do you say such outlandish things?"

"I am actually a prophet, so I am able to see what other people don't. That and I see the future, but I think finding these cute creatures are better."

With this said, Luna spinned the bottle which landed on the one and only Malfoy Jr.

"Truth or dare, my fellow blond?"

"Truth," he grumbled.

She thought about this for a moment and came out with, "How many men/women have you kissed?"

"None, I'm a virgin!" he yelped reluctantly.

The Gryffindors looked at him with wide eyes while the darker side of the circle nodded knowingly.

"What? I thought you slept through your entire house. What about Pansy Parkinson?" asked Harry.

"She has the face of a pug," came the reply.

"Daphne Greengrass?"

"Ice Queen of Slytherin."

"Millicent?"

"She's slept with all of Hufflepuff, but she only flashed the first years. I think they're scarred for life."

"Astoria Greengrass?"

"EWW! She's, like, a year younger than me! I would feel like a pedophile!"

"Okay, no girls than, Blaise?"

"Please, he's had a crush on Weasle since fourth year."

"Why fourth year?" perked up Hermione.

"At the Yule ball, all he wanted to do was rip off Weasley's dreadfully awful dress robes and drag his off to ravage him."

"Theo Nott?"

"He's dating Crabbe and Goyle in a polygamous relationship."

Winces came from everyone in the room.

"Why haven't you dated anyone?" asked Remus.

"I am a dominant Veela, so I can't be in a relationship with anyone other than my mate."

"Who is your mate," asked Hermione shyly.

Draco took her right hand in his and placed a light kiss upon her ring finger.

"You are," he whispered.

Hermione blushed at this, but snuggled into the tall blonde's body. Sighing while she did this.

"Aw, that just makes you want to cry!" whined Sirius.

"Shut up, Mutt," muttered Snape.

Draco spinned the bottle and it landed on Blaise.

"Truth," was said before Draco could ask.

"Have you ever had an affair with one of your mother's husband's?"

"Yes, when I was fifteen and mother wouldn't pay any attention to me. So I slept with her sixth husband to get back at her and she killed him after finding out. She thought he was raping me when she caught us. In the end, I got what I wanted and mother didn't have to wait long to get his money.

"Only you, Blaise, only you," muttered Draco.

Blaise spun the bottle which landed on his blonde friend's father.

"Truth or dare, Mr Malfoy?"

"Dare, Mr Zabini."

"Complement Hermione!" he said with a cheeky grin.

Lucius turned to the curly haired witch and said in a very formal tone, "Ms. Granger, you are a very intelligent female."

"I think that's the nicest things you have ever said to me," smiled Hermione.

"Let's get a move on," Lucius said.

The bottle landed on Neville.

"Who was your first crush, Mr Longbottom?" came the reply after Neville said truth.

"Harry during first year. I thought he was very nice and cute for getting back my remembrall." Neville blushed.

"Why does everyone think I look cute?" pouted Harry.

"Because you are feminine and just plain adorable," remarked Sirius with his Marauder grin.

"I think I can accept that, for now," Harry warned his dogfather.

Neville then spinned the bottle and he gulped very loudly at who it landed on.

Lord Voldemort.

"Truth or dare, Sir?"

"Dare, I'm feeling generous this moment."

"Hold it!" shrieked Hermione.

She rushed over to Neville and whispered something in his ear.

His eyes widened and said, "You are one evil witch, Hermione."

She smirked, "I know." And she sashayed back to her new boyfriend.

"I dare you to sing I'm too sexy by Right Said Fred," said Neville with confidence in his voice.

Voldemort's eyes blazed with fury until he caught sight of Harry.

Harry was currently lying back on his elbows beautiful green eyes tilting up and his eyelashes impishly lowered. His eyes dared the Dark Lord to do it. Knowing he would never do such a informal song/dance.

This is where he was so very, very wrong.

He smirked, "I'll do it." He stood up and got into the middle of the circle.

_I'm too sexy for my love_

_Too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me_

Out of the blue, he waved his wand and a tight shirt that was clearly see through was on his body along with tight black leather pants.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt_

_Too sexy for my shirts_

_So sexy it hurts_

He ripped the shirt right off to show off his well muscled chest.

Harry swooned.

_And I'm too sexy for Milan_

_Too sexy for Milan_

_New York and Japan_

He twirled his hips around enticingly.

_And I'm too sexy for your party_

_Too sexy for your party_

_No way I'm disco dancing_

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

Turning around he shaked his very tight and shapely ass to Harry, who was very much enjoying the view.

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk, yeah_

As he was singing this, he looked at Harry straight in the eye and winked.

_I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my car_

_Too sexy for my car_

_Too sexy by far _

Riddle caressed his body with his hands. With a cowboy hat suddenly appearing on his head.

_And I'm too sexy for my hat_

_Too sexy for my hat_

_What do you think about that?_

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk, yeah_

_I shake my little tush on the catwalk_

I'm too sexy for my

Too sexy for my too sexy for my'

Cos I'm a model you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah on the catwalk yeah on the catwalk, yeah

I shake my little tush on the catwalk

He walked over to Harry, shaking his hips all the while, and started moving his hands through the young boy's hair. Harry closed his eyes and moaned when Voldemort started nibbling his neck, singing all the while.

_I'm too sexy for my cat_

_Too sexy for my cat_

_Poor pussy poor pussy cat_

_I'm too sexy for my love_

_Too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me_

_And I'm too sexy for this song_

With that he switched back to his regular black robes and sat back down in his throne like seat.

Harry was pouting at him cutely, making the Dark Lord want to ravish him.

"Is it just me or did it just get that much hotter in here?" said Hermione who was pulling at her color.

Suddenly, a faint _bing!_ was heard in the distance.

Harry got up and looked out the window. "It's the order, Dumbledore's here!"

He pulled out his wand and sure enough, the wards were down.

"Go, just go, we'll make something up to hold them off," he hissed.

Lucius and Voldemort looked surprised.

"Why aren't you handing us in?" asked Voldemort.

"Because there's more than just light or dark, plus I think we can reach an agreement later. Appareate! Go!"

"We will see see you in the future than, Harry" he hissed in Parseltongue when he and his followers vanished.

"We already told you! The wards vanished and they escaped! We'll just have to think of something else!" yelled Harry and Hermione.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled then. "We will just have to fight them on the battlefield than, my boy. It's about time you returned to your relatives, I know they must be worried sick.

Harry got a very bad feeling about this.

So here it is! I will be writing a sequel at some point, but I think I want to write another story first or finish up my older ones. Its almost summer and I will have a job/community service/and work out at the gym. If you have any suggestions just email me and review. This is my first completed story and I love you all for reading this!

I will also be righting sex scenes in the sequel! I will link it to my profile page and write it in another. To make sure that the site doesn't delete my story.


End file.
